La Tempestad
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Soy tan buena opción como lo mejor... ¿aceptas?  Yaoi, Mpreg, Algo AU; del universo de "Domador"
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de J.K. Rowling

Recomendación escuchar la canción: En medio de la Tempestad: Gloria Trevi

**La Tempestad**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La noticia no le pareció asombrosa, por el hecho de que su Padrino se casara ¡no! la cuestión era su pareja… Remus J. Lupin; era un Licántropo hasta donde él sabia y eso… ¡¿No le preocupaba a Severus? Por eso se atrevió a opinar.

_ Padre… ¡¿Lupin?

_… Si –Lucius a vio a su unigénito- es una historia de años atrás… creo.

_ ¡Oh! como la tuya con…

_… Si.

_ ¡Oh!

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Su padre tuvo la valentía de confesarle… su amor platónico, y Draco lo entendía… al fin y al cabo, ya no era un niño y sabía que sus padres fueron comprometidos desde niños; sin ningún enamoramiento previo.

0000000000000000000000

La nueva adquisición de las serpientes no fue tan difícil como el rubio menor se imaginó, Remus era un buen hombre que hacia feliz a su padrino y eso lo importante, pues por este motivo Severus ya no era una marioneta en manos de esos Magos -Voldemort y Dumbledore- ahora tenia una familia por la que pelearía y buscaría su bienestar; de rebote su padre entraba en ese nueva decisión.

000000000000000000000

El torneo de los tres magos y que Potter entrara en él; no fue una sorpresa para Draco, lo raro seria que el héroe no participara. Y a pesar de todo su corazón -el que escondía bajo siete llaves- se preocupaba por que el moreno saliera lastimado… ¡No era su culpa que le gustara Harry desde que se conocieron! ¡¿O si? Tal vez venia en los genes o por osmosis, su padrino pudo _pegarle_ su inclinación… por los leones, y el siendo un niño ¡¿Cómo defenderse de eso?... por lo menos eran los pocos pretextos que se le ocurrían… hasta ahora. Lastima que al de ojos verdes le gustaran mucho las faldas, por decirlo de alguna manera, pues sus miradas de adoración por la chica… de otro; era una clara muestra de eso; y no lo culpaba, la chica era bonita; aunque a él no le interesase… ni ella ni otra.

0000000000000000000000000000

Vio como el moreno se enfrento a Dragón y eso lo lleno de pánico, eso era ¿normal?... Y a pesar de todo le molestaba sentirse de esa manera; enfrascándose en evitarlo a como diera lugar, inicio una campaña _difamatoria_ en contra de Harry. Era divertido… pero el regaño que recibió de su padre no lo fue; ¡¿Dejar su diversión para no molestar a las parejas de su padre y Severus?... Si, si no quería recibir mas sermones de familia y de ¿empatía? ¡Oh por favor! ¡Solo hizo unas chapitas y ya estaban exagerando!

Y ahora sin su entretenimiento, no podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos y por eso asistía a todos los eventos del torneo sin perdérselos, las pruebas pasaban y sentía que el camino era menos; su padre le hacia compañía -algunas veces-; según entendía era el encargado de llevar noticias a la cabaña; pues Severus no podía esta dejando la escuela a toda hora. Pero su padre no se veía molesto por el cargo de _mensajero_ y Draco sospecho que el motivo era… otro Black. Y tomado el ejemplo, el rubio menor opto por acercarse a Harry. Espero a la noche del baile y cuando Harry dejaba a su pareja para ir al tocador, lo siguió. Espero afuera de este y cuando el moreno salía lo detuvo.

_ Potter… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

_ …

_ Sabes que Severus…

_ ¡Oh si! No es que me agradara la elección de Remus… pero no tengo por que cuestionarlo ¿Y de eso quieres hablar?

_ En parte… nuestros… familiares son pareja y eso… se define como tregua ¿no?

_ No lo se…

_… ¡No es como si me hicieras un favor! –dijo molesto el rubio y dejo a Potter aun preguntándose ¿Por qué su molestia? Para no quedarse con la duda alcanzo al rubio y lo detuvo- para pedir una tregua eres muy aguerrido.

_ Tu que…

_ Si, lo pensé un poco ¡no puedes culparme! con nuestros antecedentes y hasta donde se; hace poco incluso me _desprestigiabas_.

_... ¿costumbre?

_ ¡Cielos Malfoy eres un cínico! –dijo algo sonriente el moreno.

_ Un poco.

_ Pero no niego que _ustedes,_ son algo especiales cuando se les conoce mas; y Sirius me ha dicho que tu padre le informa de mi, para que no se preocupe.

_ Si… algo así.

_ Bien… pues… Harry Potter –extendió la mano el de ojos verdes, el rubio lo vio y la acepto.

_ Draco Malfoy y sigo pensando que hay diferencia entre magos…

_ Si no lo creyeras, no serias un Slytherin y un Malfoy.

_ Si.

Las voces de algunos estudiantes se escucharon y ellos se soltaron; no era buena idea que los vieran juntos, ambos lo creían sin necesidad de decirlo.

Desde esa ocasión la amistad entre ellos fue emergiendo; pero quedo abruptamente interrumpida por la aparición de Voldemort y las vacaciones de verano que se interpusieron, pues Harry necesitaba mas que nunca la protección de sangre viviendo con sus parientes, eso no evito que les llegaron paquetes de Remus y Sirius y aunque no lo creyó al principio… ¡de los Malfoy y Snape! Los cuales compensaron los que no recibió de sus amigos. Las notas que Draco le mandaba, eran muy sarcásticas pero graciosas y sobre todo muy… sinceras ¿Y como no? Si Draco no estaba vigilado por la orden y su información era de primera mano, claro que preferían hablar de cosas agradables y celebrar el nacimiento de Eileen y James; la única noticia buena de todas las que había.

0000000000000000000000000

El ver de nuevo a sus amigos fue algo decepcionante y mas enterarse de que ellos si estaba informados de lo que pasaba y a él para variar se le ocultaba, bueno era un decir; por que con esas serpientes de su lado no estaba con los ojos vendados, claro ese era un secreto que por primera vez no quería compartir con sus amigos.

Sirius lo defendió a capa y espada y eso le devolvió la confianza; pero sabia que su padrino no podía estar con él en Hogwarts, solo deseaba que todo fuera mejor que cuando el basilisco; si no seria acusado de nuevo y no podría defenderse.

000000000000000000000

El nuevo año trajo consigo muy malas noticias, Dumbledore era cuestionado de nuevo y eso ponía en la mira a su protegido: Harry; el rubio no podía hacer mas que escucharlo algunas veces; apoyarlo asegurándole que creía plenamente en que el Lord había regresado y ¿Cómo no estarlo? pues su padre se lo había confirmado. Las malas noticias no vienen solas y como muestra; las medidas de Dolores Umbridge que eran muy severas y algo arcaicas por decirlo decentemente, no solo hacia sufrir a los leones; si no a todo alumno que se apreciara de querer aprender algo.

Si tan solo fuera eso, pero esa mujer le había tomado manía a Harry y se la pasaba molestándolo y cuestionando todo lo que el opinaba, Draco algunas veces deseaba cruciarla pero sabia que saldría perdiendo, dejando solo y a su merced a Harry; si lo expulsaban. No es que se sintiera el único _protector_ del moreno ¡vaya que ni siquiera este lo consideraba mas que un amigo por conveniencia! pero, al rubio le gustaba pensar que podía hacer algo mas; para ayudarlo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Draco ya le había informado a Harry de su próxima salida y Severus había hecho hasta lo imposible por que no le negaran el permiso, claro que tuvo que prometer total cooperación hacia la _vieja bruja_ pero, gracias a eso ellos viajaban de camino a la cabaña Snape.

_ ¿Estas nervioso? -preguntaba Harry al rubio menor.

_ No… un poco.

_ No deberías; Remus es muy amable y dudo que no le agredes; si… incluso a mi me agradas.

_ Me siento halagado.

_ Búrlate, pero se que me aprecias también.

_ Cállate Potter

Los dos adultos los vieron reír y Severus movió las cejas hacia el rubio mayor; este torció un poco el gesto y luego suspiro resignado.

_ Se veía venir.

_ ¿Genes?

_...

Lucius no respondió para que hacerlo si eso era obvio; mientras Draco y Harry ajenos a estos pensamientos, de los dos mayores; seguían conversando animadamente.

Continuara

Iniciamos la tercer y ultima parte de esta serie ¿Cuál? El Domador; Amor Apache y esta; espero que les guste o que por lo menos los entretenga un rato ¡saluditos! ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por no actualizar pero mis musas salieron huyendo jeje

**2. Confianza**

El recibimiento y presentación no fue tan raro como Draco esperaba, en el caso de Harry… protegido por Sirius y Remus, se adapto a la situación muy rápido y que decir de su inmediato acercamiento a los dos bebés. Sin embargo; tal vez solo el rubio lo notaba, pero el moreno de ojos verdes quería decir algo importante –suponía- pero no se atrevía; Draco deseo que Black se diera cuenta de esto, pues conociendo a Harry lo mas seguro es que no se quejara para no molestar a los demás.

En la habitación de los infantes los dos chicos ofrecieron sus obsequios y el rubio no pudo evitar recordar como los consiguieron….

Era tarde y si no salían a esa hora y cuando es _sapo rosa_ estaba de visita en el ministerio, no podría hacerlo; de pronto vio al despeinado Harry correr hasta donde estaba.

-Llegas tarde.

-Tuve que dar un rodeo, para que los chicos no vieran con quien me voy.

-A la comadreja le daría un infarto.

-A Ron le pareció genial que tuviera una…cita.

-¿Cita?

-… Eso les dije para que me dejaran solo.

-Oh –el rubio sonrió para sus adentros ¿bueno por que no hacer realidad una mentira?- vamos tengo un traslador que… padre me proporciono.

-¡¿Cómo?

-No preguntes y sígueme.

Los dos tocaron un botón de ropa y aparecieron en el callejón Diagon; caminaron buscando algo que les llamara la atención en las tiendas; hasta que los ojos de Draco brillaron, halo al moreno y entro a una joyería. Caminaron hasta la vitrina y el rubio le mostro unos aretes en forma de eclipse y una esclava con el mismo grabado; eran de oro blanco y se notaban muy caros, el moreno vio al rubio y sintió un poco de vergüenza el no y podía disponer de su dinero sin que lo notaran; por lo que traía muy pocos galeones, pero como Draco era muy observador le sonrió y le dijo.

-Sera un regalo de los dos, yo los compare y tú los _diseñaras_ para ellos.

-…

-Si, les pondrás los encantamientos pertinentes.

-Oh… esta bien

Con sus regalos envueltos dieron otra vuelta por el lugar y Harry invito la comida, ambos se sentían tranquilos y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía -por muy bizarro que pareciera- y cuando fue hora de regresar los dos sabían que ya no había mas rivalidad -que las de su casas-, entre ellos…

0000000000000000000000

La casa Snape se lleno de risas, conversaciones y uno que otro arrumaco por parte de los mayores, Draco ya estaba al tanto de la relación de su padre con ¿su tío? Pero a Harry se lo dirían esa misma noche.

Y esa noche llego; Lucius daba vueltas esperando que la bomba estallara o algo así; mientras Draco lo miraba cómodamente desparramado en su cama, segundos después la risa del mas joven de los Malfoy se escucho por toda la habitación. Las bromas pesadas de Draco terminaron con este atado con un Incarcero y convenciendo a su padre con su mejor cara de inocencia… lo consiguió; pero tanto alegría y diversión habían hecho mella en el pequeño rubio y se quedo dormido.

0000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente Harry y él fueron llamados al despacho de Severus, en lo que este y Remus le daba de comer a los niños. La pareja Malfoy Black los esperaban con semblantes muy serios, los invitaron a sentarse y Harry le dirigió la mirada, Draco solo se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

-Tenemos que salir de viaje y queremos que ustedes se queden con Remus y los niños –decía Sirius.

- De preferencia que Remus no se entere de nada.

-¿Por qué?

-…

-Es mejor decirlo; ambos ya tiene edad de saber todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

- Bien, Snape, Lucius y yo saldremos para… buscar un remedio o cura para la Licantropía de Moony.

-¿Eso existe? –preguntaba Draco.

-Al parecer tu padrino lo cree así y… tenemos motivos para considerar esa información como fidedigna y… -comentaba Lucius.

-Peligrosa.

-¿Entonces por que van? –insistía Draco asustado de perder a su padre.

-No te preocupes Dragoncito –Harry y Sirius tuvieron que aguantar la risa- no, nos arriesgáremos en vano.

-Papá… lo prometes.

- Si mi niño.

-Harry se acerco a Sirius y este lo despeino –aun mas- si vamos los tres no hay tanto peligro, nos protegeremos entre nosostros.

- ¿Y adonde van?

-…

-¿Sirius? –presionaba Harry.

- Hay una raza… que vendría siendo los antecesores de los licántropos que nosotros conocemos…

Los adultos explicaron lo mejor que pudieron la historia de los Lycanos y los chicos escuchaban atentamente. Si ya estaba decidido no había otra cosa que hacer más que obedecer.

0000000000000000000000

Cuando los anfitriones bajaron los cuatro ya estaba almorzando.

-Partiremos esta noche –anuncio Severus.

-Sev ¿tienes que ir por esos ingredientes ahora?

-Si Moony, pero por eso vamos nosotros para que tu profesor no se entretenga viendo _ingredientes_ raros –decía sarcástico Sirius.

-Bueno por lo menos no se entretiene en algo… más exótico… mujeres o chicos lindos –concluyo Remus.

Las risa estallaron en el comedor y de esto siguió un almuerzo tranquilo… y luego los preparativos para el viaje.

000000000000000000000

Los dos chicos tomaban muy en serio su papel de guardianes y trataban de serle útiles a Remus y cuidar de los niños; por eso cuando Remus le dio a Eileen a Draco para que la sostuviera, este hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

Esa noche Draco soñó con hacer de esa una gran familia y por supuesto ser el esposo –en un futuro- de Harry… ya se menciono que estaba soñando.

A media noche o ¿seria la madrugada? no sabia; pero los gritos angustiantes de Remus le hacían pensar que eran atacados y eso… pasaba; pues al salir de la habitación y sentir el cuerpecito de Eileen en sus brazos, oyendo la indicaciones desesperadas del exprofesor. El ataque –estaban seguros- se estaba llevando a cabo, cuando bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Sirius y su padre los dos chicos se quedaron perplejos, ¿estaban hechizados o bajo un Imperius?… La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre con Severus. Los dos jóvenes veían todo sin soltar a sus preciadas cargas; como si fuera deteniéndose el tiempo, notaron ¿el ataque? de ese hombre a Remus y como este caía inconsciente. Sirius y Lucius se acercaron a ellos, pero el desconocido se adelanto; es verdad que la herida del licántropo se estaba curando, cuando paso en brazos de Severus ¿pero que les aseguraba que no estaban todos bajo un hechizo muy poderoso?

Mas los dos adultos invitaron a sentarse a su acompañante y este lo hizo luego giro hacia el rubio menor sonriéndole, Draco sintió un poco, como sus piernas se hacía de gelatina -por ese gesto- pero se recompuso sintiendo que ese hombre… atractivo, quería tomar a Eileen. Cuando este aseguro que no la dañaría y la niña le sonrió contenta… toda duda se disipo; por eso Harry no fue tan reticente en dejarle que cargara a James.

En los ojos aceituna de ese hombre; se veía reflejada la nostalgia y algo de dolor, pero en su sonrisa se notaba que los niños le agradaban.

Draco quiso darse de topes por la insensatez Gryffindor; con las pregunta atrevida de Harry, pero afortunadamente Lucián –como se llamaba el hombre-, no lo tomo a mal y muy por el contrario fue muy amable con ellos.

-¿Y como es que tu eres el lider de un bando, siendo tan joven? –preguntaba el castaño a Harry; mientras arrullaba a James.

-Bueno… no es como si me hubiese preguntado… al nacer… -Harry relato su historia con la total atención de Lucián. Y cuando concluyo este lo vio y luego a Sirius y Lucius.

-Es algo injusto que lo hagan pelear.

-Si lo es… pero no hay otro modo –decía algo tenso el de cabello negro.

-Debe haber… la cuestión es buscarlo –insistió el Lycano- los cachorros no deben sufrir por nuestros errores.

Todos optaron por cambiar el tema y Lucián se concentro en disfrutar de los bebés, cargando a uno o a otro parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Unos pasos apresurados los distrajeron y vieron como Severus bajaba nervioso, seguido de… un enorme lobo humanoide que media más de dos metros de altura, con poderosas extremidades y una formidable mandíbula saturada de colmillos fuertes. A pesar de que su presencia era intimidante… no trasmitía peligro alguno, el Lycano –como lo llamaba Lucián- gruño; el castaño le acercó o a sus cachorros y la criatura los tomo delicadamente entres sus enorme brazos… acunándolos, se intento sentar en el sillón donde su esposo lo veía embobado y al inclinarse su cuerpo se trasformo en el de Remus desnudo, una cobijita de sus niños le sirvió de ropa y Severus lo abrazos protectoramente.

-Gracias… -susurro Remus.

- De nada y espero que sepas llevar mi sangre con orgullo y poderío.

-Lo hare… mi Lord.

Y a pesar de la palabra que se les hacia tan conocida -en algo mas desagradable- esta si describía perfectamente a Lucián… El líder de los Lycanos.

0000000000000000000000

Lucián se despidió a la mañana siguiente y todos lo vieron irse, con algo de tristeza; pues a pesar de no convivir mucho con él… se gano un lugar en sus corazones

000000000000000000

De regreso a Hogwarts los dos jóvenes iban con los ánimos por las nubes; sabiendo que toda esa aventura _y As bajo la manga_ era solo un secreto… de familia. Harry corrió alegre hasta la entrada, dejando a los tres Sly atrás, los dos adultos entraron pero Lucius se despidió y Severus camino para separase de los jóvenes -para no levantar sospechas-. Harry se despido de Draco con una apretón de manos y con un…

-Nos vemos… primo.

-No exageres Potter si acaso… primo lejano –decía bromista el rubio.

De esa visita y convivencia las relaciones de amistad entre ellos fue mejorando; hasta a convertirse y complicidad. Draco esperaba a Harry y este lo escondía bajo la capa y caminaban hasta algún rincón para sentarse a conversar o si se requería; se ayudaban en sus deberes.

-No Draco, la varita se sostiene con la mano girando a la derecha.

-Lo se Harry pero… no puedo.

-Inténtalo - dijo el moreno y tomo la mano de Draco y guio los movimientos. El rubio se sintió muy satisfecho apreciando ese tacto entre los dos, buscando estar mas cerca del moreno; este por supuesto no pensó nada malo e incluso se paro detrás de Draco para guiarlo mejor.

-Ves, como si puedes.

-Si, con esta mujer como Directora creo que en vez de aprender mas, se me esta olvidando todo.

-Pero no negaras que te tiene en un pedestal

-Eso se lo debo a la _admiración_ que siente por mi padre.

-Oh yo creo que si Sirius se entra la convertirá en Plimpy* y le atara las patas.

-Quisiera verlo seria muy divertido.

-Si… yo lo que deseo… es que se largué y me deje en paz…

-Harry… ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- … Nada.

-¿Aun no confías en mi?

- No es eso… yo…

- Esta bien… lo entiendo.

Siguieron practicando pero algo se había interpuesto entre ellos, una sonrisa forzada se instalo en las facciones de Draco. Entendía a Harry bueno… no realmente; pero no podía hacer nada si el moreno no lo consideraba su amigo, sin embargo esto le afectaba.

0000000000000000000000

El estar oyendo tanta incoherencia junta; le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, y mas viniendo de esa mujer. Por lo menos él; trataba de no abusar del poder que le había dado -solo trataba- pero su naturaleza era la que se resistía y es que por mas que no deseara castigar a Harry o reportarlo… la verdad es que el moreno no ayudaba con esa actitud de rebeldía… la cual Draco adoraba… fuera de eso, las cosas no estaban para llevarle la contraría a la loca de rosa ¿o si? Ya estaban a finales de año ¿Por qué no resistir un poco? ¡No! si no conforme con la manera de ser de esos leones ¡habían creado un grupo en contra de todo lo que Dolores opinaba! ¡Ah pero eso no era todo! Habían admitido a gente que no sabían mantener la boca cerrada y ahora ellos _los lideres_, pagarían las consecuencias… ¿Quiénes eran los lideres? ¡Claro Potter y sus amigos! ¡¿Quién mas? Y con todos estos pensamientos… la persecución del grupo era bastante real para el rubio, puesto que staba bastante molesto al saber que Harry seguía sin confiar en él… ocultándole lo de ese… ¿ejercito?

En ese momento y viendo que Harry estaba en poder de esa loca , Draco no sabia que hacer para ayudar -como su padrino que se resistía a darle lo que deseaba esa mujer-. Un segundo –o eso pareció- y los leones estaban fuera de la escuela y Draco en su sala común esperando… como siempre dejado atrás.

000000000000000000000000

Las palabras salían de la boca de Severus y el menor de los Malfoy escuchaba sin creerlo. Lucius había sido encarcelado y todo por la fallida misión de ese tirano; Severus se haría cargo de él, mientras tanto; pero… Draco no entendía como había pasado todo eso, sin que el pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Vio venir a Harry con la mirada triste y algo desconfiada; y eso le dio una mejor perspectiva de sus futuras acciones… Los Malfoy solo eran una familia de dos, ni dependían de nadie, ni nadie dependía de ellos. Se giro para no presenciar la charla de Severus y Harry; acerca de Sirius. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse; Harry le sorio radiantemente… pero el rubio ya no sintió, ni ganas de corresponder… Una idea inverosímil, rondaba por su mente y eso… era peligroso.

Continuara

*El plimpy es un pez esférico y moteado que se distingue por sus dos patas largas y elásticas, que terminan en dedos palmeados. Habita en lagos profundos y suele merodear por el fondo en busca de alimento, preferentemente caracoles de agua dulce. El plimpy no es particularmente peligroso, aunque puede morder los pies y la ropa de los nadadores. La gente del agua los considera una plaga y, para deshacerse de ellos, les atan las patas y hacen un nudo con ellas; entonces el plimpy es arrastrado por la corriente, incapaz de controlar su rumbo, y no regresa hasta haberse desatado, lo que puede llevarle horas.

Abrazos y gracias a svilesan, xonyaa11, ross snape, Izumi Masen v.B, susigabi, LoveDamonSalvatore –a quien no se deja conocer-; Gracias a ustedes sigo de pie y… hasta que me corran.


	3. Chapter 3

Para que se entienda mejor el final de Amor salvaje y este capitulo van a la pár. Recomendándoles para su disfrute Last of the Wilds de Nightwish, escribí esto oyéndola y espero que les sirva para entender lo que sentí.

El rubio de pocos años miraba todo como un sueño, seria mejor decir pesadilla y es que se sentía solo en ese lugar pero ¿a donde ir? Su padrino tenia muchas cosas que hacer siendo espía; y mas con la tan mencionada reaparición del que no debe ser nombrado; Sirius era pareja de su padre pero no se sentía con la confianza de acercarse a él y es que solo era una ocasión en que había convivido y Draco no noto que Sirius quisiera conocerlo y no lo culpaba el vendría siendo un recuerdo de que Lucius estuvo casado con Narcissa. Camino por toda la mansión; buscando algo en que entretenerse o sentirse menos solo, ¡¿pero que hacer? Siempre había estado con sus padres, si no uno el otro pero ahora… no era justo que su padre estuviese en ese lugar y que nadie hiciera algo por ayudarlo. El chico veía desde la terraza hacia el bosque y un elfo apareció.

-Señorito el joven Nott lo busca.

-Si, dile que y abajo

El rubio dejo su privilegiada vista y bajo a recibir a su invitado no esperaba que la única persona que lo fuera a buscar seria es chico. Entro a una de las salas y Theodoro lo saludo cortésmente.

-¿Cómo estas?

-No muy bien.

-Entiendo… mi padre me lo conto.

-¿No fue escogido?

-No, al parecer, si iría pero algo surgió y el Lord le pidió que lo resolviera.

Draco guardo silencio; tal vez había sido un asesinato o algo peor, eso era lo mas probable. De verdad se abstenía de saber.

-Draco… sabes a que vengo.

-Si, ya vienes por la respuesta.

-Si.

-Lo hare, díselo a tu padre, pero estas seguro que lo liberaran.

-Si él nos dio su palabra, bueno lo aseguro.

-Bien… ¿Cuándo…

-Mañana por la noche.

-Iré a tu mansión.

-No; yo vendré a buscarte, junto con mi padre.

-Esta bien.

El chico castaño se despidió y dejo a Draco aun con el sentimiento de que estaba cometiendo el mas grande error de su vida; pero era eso o dejar que su padre se pudriera en ese lugar y como ya había llegado a la conclusión… Los Malfoy eran solo dos y se ayudarían entre si. Draco subió de nuevo a la terraza y pidió que le sirvieran la cena, sus ojos miraban el ocaso buscando valor para sobrellevar lo que vendría. Sonrió melancólicamente su niñez se había ido y su juventud la ofrendaría a ese monstruo, tomo un sorbo de su agua y suspiro. Era una guerra y no había tiempo de arrepentimientos, ni de pensar en… amor. Por eso agradecía que Harry no lo considerara su amigo así no le seria difícil dejar de tratarlo e ignorarlo.

0000000000000000000000

Su cuerpo temblaba y dudaba que fuera de frio, el viaje de su mansión a la de los Nott solo le sirvió para acrecentar sus miedos; el padre de Theo no se callaba y alabando _el paso_ que estaban por dar, lo hacia sentirse como atrapado en una ratonera. Entraron al recinto y las túnicos negras junto con las mascaras… fue el acabose para los nervios de Draco. Ellos en el centro como corderos en el matadero; mientras que el círculo de Mortifagos se cerraba en torno a ellos, los gritos y llantos de los prisioneros se colaron en el rubio como el frio aliento de un Dementor. El primer iniciado lanzo el rayo verde y una vida fue segada, las piernas del joven Malfoy amenazaban con no sostenerlo, el turno fue de Theo y solo titubeo un poco, luego otros dos y por ultimo… le llego su turno. Sabia que no podría y estaba consciente de que seria es su final camino con paso tambaleante a su segura muerte; cuando la voz cavernosa del Lord lo llamo, Draco se acerco a su Lord y como se imaginaba que debía hacer; se hinco ante él. Su aliento y su asquerosa faz se acercaron al oído de Draco.

-Mi joven Malfoy, para ti tengo algo muy especial; en retribución de los servicios prestado por tu padre –Draco no deseaba abrir los ojos pero tuvo que hacerlo para contestar.

-Gracias mi Lord.

-Tu mi querido niño… mataras a Dumbledore.

El frio recorrió todas las vertebras del rubio platino y abrió los ojos impresionando, Theo lo veía desde su posición ¡¿sonriendo? Y en ese instante lo supo, lo habían llevado a una trampa. Solo atino a contestar tartamudeando.

-Sera… un honor… servirle… mi Lord.

La ceremonia termino y ellos fueron escoltados hasta una celebración, el rubio supo que su estomago no soportaría ese festejo, pero no se podía negar; además no quería enfrentar a su padrino… aun no.

000000000000000000000000

Los gritos, olor a quemado y el caos reinaba en ese lugar; los Mortifagos se divertían destrozando hasta sus cimientos a un pueblo Muggle, estaban aislados por magia y por esos sus servicios de emergencia no llegaban. El rubio se las arreglo para esconderse detrás de una pared y cubrirse los oídos, tal vez un hechizo hubiese servido pero dudaba que su varita funcionara con el pulso tambaleante que tenia. Unos gritos de auxilio llegaron hasta sus oídos traspasando sus manos. No quería mirar pero el llanto de un bebé lo convenció. Uno de los Mortifagos cruciaba a una madre que llevaba a su hijo en brazos por lo que el hechizo les afectaba a los dos, los ojos de Draco se agrandaron y una fuerza invisible lo hizo levantarse de su posición. Le lanzo un _Demaius_ al atacante levito a la madre y al pequeño hasta esconderlos cerca de unos arbustos; reviso a los dos y suspiro aliviado notando que respiraban y cuando la mujer abrió los ojos y lo vio, aprovecho para desparecerse. Tal vez no era un valiente león, pero si podía ayudar a alguien lo haría; camino sigilosamente y busco mas de _sus_ _compañeros_, al ver que dejaban de lado a los muggle y se concentraban en destruir sus pertenencias; aprovecho para hacer una pequeña incisión en las barreras -lo bueno es que siendo de los _atacantes_ estas lo reconocieron-. Y mandar una señal al ministerio, no sabía si le harían caso pero por lo menos lo había intentado.

El sonido de apariciones de los Aurores; interrumpieron de su deleite de sangre y muerte a los Mortifagos, quienes desaparecieron para evitar la confrontación.

El rubio llego a su mansión tambaleante y apenas si se apareció a tiempo para volver todos los intestinos –o eso creía- en el excusado. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y juraba que su corazón se había parado por un segundo; y todo eso busco una salida… sus gritos y llantos se escuchaban desgarradores; el llamado a su padre, a su madre a quien fuera, salieron mezclado con las lagrimas… mas no había nadie, solo los elfos. Estos estaban fuera del baño mas no se atrevían a entrar, a pesar de desearlo.

0000000000000000000000000

Hedwig volvió con la carta atada a su pata y Harry supo que Draco no estaba disponible o… no quería saber nada de él, pero eso no podía ser, ellos eran amigos ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Draco lo culpaba por el encarcelamiento de su padre? El moreno sintió miedo y es por eso que mandaba cartas tratando de explicarle al rubio, pero… este no reciba sus misivas

Lo que nuestro chico dorado ignoraba y seguiría ignorando; es que el heredero Malfoy había cerrado su mansión a cualquier extraño fuera de su familia -su padre y él- se mantenía postrado en cama y sin animo de levantarse, era su culpa y lo sabia pero prefería sufrir eso; con tal de no perder a la única persona que le quedaba. Durmió toda el día siguiente de su iniciación.

000000000000000000000

Las cosas volaban estrellándose contra la pared, los pergaminos terminaban convertidos en cenizas y todo el despacho era un caos. Remus miraba silencioso y paciente la furia de su esposo, el mismo tenia que doblegar sus instinto Lycanos para que no despertaran por la cólera que sentía.

-¡Malditos! ¡Que se pudran todo! ¡Los matare a todos y cada uno de ellos!

El profesor se dejo caer de rodillas, aguantando las ganas de llorar, Remus se acerco y se hinco junto a él.

-Lo siento Sev.

-Ellos se lo llevaron en mis propias narices… mi niño… el de Lucius ¡¿Qué voy a decirle? ¡¿Cómo le daré la cara después de esto? El se me acompaño con Lucián… con Tanis… y yo… no pude proteger a Draco – Remus lo apretó a su cuerpo.

-Llora mi amor, no te lo guardes.

Y ahí juntos; como siempre apoyándose, los dos hombres dejaron salir lagrimas de impotencia. De rabia, de culpa… de miedo.

En la habitación de arriba Sirius buscaba un traje que favoreciera la apariencia de su embarazo, debía presentarse adecuadamente en la mansión y con Draco; mostrándole el _porque_ se ocultaba y no lo había buscado.

Algo inútil ya que según le había mencionado el Lord a Severus este saldría al día siguiente. La puerta se abrió poco después y Remus entro –totalmente repuesto- sonriendo.

-Sirius, Lucius sale mañana.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad?

-Si me lo acaba de decir Sev.

-Estuvo aquí y no pudo decírmelo, serpiente roñosa.

-Sirius.

-Lo siento… pero lo perdono ya que ha traído una buena noticia.

-Si… es mejor que lo esperes aquí, tal vez el mismo te lleve con Draco.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si.

-Rem… ¿Y por que lo ayudaron?

-Oh… seguramente esta reuniendo a sus soldados –mintió Remus.

-… Ah…si.

El de ojos grises se fue a dar un baño y Remus camino hasta la habitación de sus cachorros, se sentía tan inútil ahí encerrado; pero si quería que ellos tuvieron un fututo lo debía hacer, pero ya llegaría su venganza… y la disfrutaría.

0000000000000000000000000

Draco se levantó y comenzó lo preparativos para la vuelta al colegio; sus pertenencias se acomodaron con una pase de varita y el estaba por bajar a desayunar; cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar al motivo de todas sus acciones. Su padre estaba de pie frente a él y había dolor en su mirada… pero debía entender sus motivos, ¿acaso el no hubiese hecho lo mismo? Le preguntaba por que, eso mas bien seria y ¿Por qué no? Solo sentir los brazos de su padre atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño protegido, por su más grande ídolo y héroe… ¿Cómo perder eso? Si podía recuperarlo aun a costa de… su alma. La promesa hecha por su padre lo hizo levantar la mirada y sonreír, en ese tiempo no lo había hecho.

Desayunaron juntos y luego salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines que Narcissa cuido tanto, Draco escuchaba a su padre y sus inagotables anécdotas, no deseaba hablar de la situación actual querían olvidar por un momento y disfrutar un día familiar. Se sentaron en las bacas del Kiosco y ahí Draco recostó la cabeza en las piernas de su padre, este acaricio sus cabellos y decidió que no podía guardar más el secreto y era mejor que su hijo lo supiera por él.

-Dragón…

-…

-Sirius no ha venido…

-Esta ocultándose lo se, lo sabia.

-No pero no solo es eso; él… tendremos un hijo.

Draco abrió los ojos y se levanto para mirar hacia otro lado, no deseaba sentirse herido, mas fracaso, ya había un remplazo, o así lo sentía el rubio, su padre seguía hablando pero el no deseaba escuchar. No sabia de que hablaba y no le interesaba; no por el momento; debía aceptar que ya no era un niño que podía refigurase detrás de su padre, que su padre debía proteger a alguien mas, asintió y esa fue la respuesta. En tanto Lucius veía como su primogénito aceptaba sin objeciones que vendrían nuevos integrantes a su familia.

-Vamos a casa.

-Si.

Al día siguiente Lucius vio desde un lugar oculto como su hijo abordaba en tren hacia Hogwarts y cuanto este se perdió en la lejanía; él regreso a su hospedaje. Sentía que perdía a su Dragoncito y se sentía impotente.

0000000000000000000

Harry busco al rubio Sly –discretamente-, entre los que llegaban al anden y al verlo sonrió con tranquilidad; temía que le hubiese pasado algo. Las despedidas y abrazos entre todos en su grupo se le hicieron eternas, ya quería subir y buscar a Draco, así que cuando por fin subió, invento un pretexto y dejo el vagón.

Las voces se escuchaban y los alardees le llamaron la atención al moreno; así que regreso por su capa y se escondió. Por su parte el rubio asentía y sonreía mostrando su gran talento como actor, si lo último que deseaba era estar escuchando acerca del Maniático ese, suficiente tenia con su misión y con evitar a Potter… Y hablado de este, no lograba creer que fuera tan entrometido y si le daba su merecido se lo merecía, ya no podía hacer nada por él. Además, se dijo el rubio, Potter había demostrado el año anterior que no necesitaba, ni quería su ayuda. Theo lo descubrió e intercambio miradas con Draco este se encogió de hombros, era mejor seguirle la corriente a Theo. Draco salió del vagón y lo que hizo su compañero con Harry no lo supo; no creía que lo lastimaría tanto no si eso les acarreaba la mirada escrutadora de Dumbledore y de los Aurores.

En su sala común se entero de lo ocurrido por boca del propio involucrado. Theo le contaba con todo detalle la paliza que le dio a Potter y Draco lo escucho alabándolo.

0000000000000000000000000

Sus labores de prefecto lo estaban matando de aburrimiento y con esa pareja mas; el rubio _creyó_ ver un infractor y corrió _buscándolo_, cuando perdió de vista a su compañero se escabullo hasta una de las escaleras y se sentó a admirar las estrellas y buscar como llevar acabo su misión o bien fingirla muy bien; suponía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre y padrino lo interrogaron. Tal vez era mejor así; ellos le darían ideas o… lo asesinaría primero eso no lo sabía; Draco sonrió por su humor negro.

-Vaya si aun puedes sonreír.

-Potter no deberías estar fuera de tu sala común.

-Vamos quería verte, y platicar.

-Y tomar el té ¿no?

-No estaría mal pero, no solo conversar.

- Otro día, seguro que me andarán buscando; nos vemos Potter y trata de no meterte en problemas.

-Por favor eso es como una invitación a que lo haga, además tengo un amigo que es prefecto.

-Oh si la comadreja, pero evita salir en las ronda de Slytherin.

-Yo me refería a ti.

-¿Amigo? No recuerdo que lo fuéramos.

-Oh estamos graciositos hoy.

-No estamos sinceros.

-¡¿De que hablas?

- De que; si te vuelvo a ver fuera de tu torre a horas inadecuadas, te reportare.

-Draco…

El rubio se fue dejando al moreno con cara de póker, y no sabiendo como es que habían terminado distanciados. Una muy posible causa era el encarcelamiento de Lucius pero el profesor Snape no le menciono nada ¿Entonces Draco si estaba molesto por eso?

000000000000000000000000

Draco no podía dormir y es que sus sueños estaban poblados de recuerdos de la iniciación, de la cara del Lord y de la _celebración_; daba vueltas en su cama y como no lo conseguía; fue hasta su cofre y busco una poción para dormir sin sueños, la bebió –por lo menos un poco- y se recostó de nuevo, sus parpados fueron cerrándose y el rubio agradeció a Merlín. El tacto de unas manos si sintieron en su talle y el rubio despertó; con miedo miro hacia todos lados buscando la causa y se encontró con Theo que estaba sobre su cama y aun con sus manos sobre su cintura.

-¡¿Que haces?

-Pensé que necesitaría compañía.

- ¡No la necesito!

-Draco… me gustas y podemos ser perfectos juntos, ambos tenemos los mismos ideales, somos ricos y sangre pura ¿Por qué no?

-¡¿Eh?

-Mira, no importa si no cumples tu misión… yo… te pediré en recompensa al Lord –el rubio miro al chico frente a él y se dijo que era una buena fuente de información, pero hacerle caso eso si era demasiado.

-Mira… concentrémonos en cumplir las ordenes de nuestro señor y… lo demás ya veremos luego.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si.

Por supuesto que lo prometía, prometía que correría tan lejos de esa locura en cuanto pudiera y si eso significaba ser llamado cobarde… no le importaba.

00000000000000000000000

Esa conversación llego muy rápido para el gusto de Draco y las caras preocupadas de los mayores no auguraban nada bueno. Se dejo caer en el sillón esperando el veredicto final.

-Es mejor que lo sepa Dumbledore.

-Y eso en que me beneficia, Azkaban directo.

-Ni lo menciones Draco ¿Severus, él nos ayudara?

-Yo creo que si o por lo menos fingirá que si han intentado matarle; así Draco será exonerado, aunque aun no entiendo por que te lo pido a ti.

-Ni yo y eso me preocupa, el segundo fondo de todo esto.

-Papá, padrino tengo clases y ya he perdido muchas pensando en como… ustedes saben.

-¡Pues no pienses en eso y concéntrate en los estudios!

-Si padre lo haces parecer tan fácil –el rubio ya salía cuando se regreso- Potter me esta siguiendo y ya me tiene harto.

-¿Potter? Y que ya no se llevan bien –preguntó Lucius, pues solo eso le faltaba.

-Padre… por supuesto y conversamos acerca de mi nuevo pasatiempo de Mortifago y de como el Lord me ha enviado a mi primera misión y es tan divertido.

-No tenías que usar el sarcasmo para aclarármelo Draco –contesto molesto Lucius.

-Bien, entonces que hago con ese tipo.

-Nada, sigue como hasta ahora, yo evitare en tanto pueda; que te siga.

-Gracias padrino.

Draco salió dejando a los dos adultos y se encamino hasta su clase, Pociones ya no era tan interesante sin Severus y con el recién estrenado cerebro de Potter; en esa clase era doblemente fastidiosa. El aula ya estaba abarrotada pero Slughorn aun no llegaba. Abrió su libro y en una de las hojas aprecio una nota o debería decir la rutinaria nota.

**¿Podemos vernos? **

**De verdad me gustaría que me escucharas, no tenia la intención de que encarcelaran a tu padre.**

**Harry -cara de Bundimun- Potter.**

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros Potter aun recordaba esa broma; tomo la nota y la incinero; no era factible que el fuera o siquiera contestara.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry observaba la actitud de Draco y cada vez estaba mas seguro de que el rubio ocultaba algo y lo raro es que no se lo dijera si eran amigos, bueno eso ya no era cierto... pero seguían siendo familia o ¿no?... bueno compartían secretos juntos y eso los hacia cercanos. La verdad es que cada ves se convencía que no era bueno para las relaciones sentimentales, primero el rubio que lo ignoraba y lo había apartado sin motivo aparente -por lo menos no, uno que le dijera- y luego que la hermana de su amigo salía con alguien que no era él, eso si era raro… ¡Esa era la solución! bien podía concentrase en recuperar la admiración de Ginny y luego la amistad de Draco ¿o era la revés? No primero quería saber en que estaba metido ese rubio loco.

0000000000000000000000000

La cena pasaba sin pena ni gloria para Draco y eso era costumbre… las manos inquietas de Nott también eran costumbre; si no tuviese que aparentar que lo aceptaba, ya lo hubiese castrado, mientras unos ojos esmeralda veían hacia ese lado del salón comedor; para quienes no pasaban inadvertidos los avances de Nott sobre Draco. Y claro no es que fuera cerrado, con ya dos parejas del mismo sexo en su familia, pero ¡¿Qué Diablos le veía Draco a ese tipo? Sus amigos lo llamaban pero Harry seguía haciendo gestos de disgusto.

-Harry ¿que te pasa compañero?

-… Nada.

0000000000000000000000000

Draco esperaba la reacción del Gryffindor, pues ya tenia diez minutos mascullando cosas sin sentido; de saber que esa seria la reacción de Potter no hubiese aceptado ser e mensajero.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece imposible?

-Que Sirius… sea el…

-Oh… Potter eso no es importante, mira se bueno y cuando los veas; a mi padre o a Black no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-¡Yo no haría eso!

-Si, bien yo cumplí.

-Espera no pienso perder esta oportunidad, es imposible que tu vuelvas a citarme.

-Lo hice por órdenes de Padre.

-Lo se, pero aprovechare y quiero pedirte disculpas, no era mi intención, que sucediera… lo de tu padre y…

-Si Potter y no te culpo.

-¡¿Entonces porque no recibiste mis cartas?

-Eso… no tiene nada que ver…

-Hay algo mas, lo presentí el día que nos despedimos el curso pasado.

-… Simplemente me di cuenta que no me tenias confianza y aun te decías llamar mi amigo

- ¡¿De que hablas Draco?

-Nunca me mencionaste lo de tu ejército de Dumbledore y tu club de defensa.

-No fue mi idea… y… tú…

-Lo ves, soy un Slytherin y no podías arriesgarte, ni siquiera mencionaste lo del peligro de Sirius, y yo que pensé que e eso era parte de ser amigos y… familia.

-Yo…

-Olvídalo Potter; mis metas han cambiado y mis preferencias, junto con mis prioridades también.

-¿Por eso te llevas tan bien con Nott?

-Supongo -el rubio no agrego nada más y se giro caminando hacia su sala común.

-Te estaré vigilando.

Una señal obscena fue la respuesta de Draco a su _amenaza_, y siguió su camino. Harry sentía que su sangre hervía de indignación, Draco lo había cambiado por Nott aun sabiendo que era peligroso ser su amigo. Las manos del moreno se crisparon sintiendo unas enormes ganas de ahorcar al castaño Sly.

00000000000000000000000000

Sirius camino con paso firme hasta el aula de Snape, su vestido se ajustaba a su voluminoso abdomen; pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrado a _su disfraz_ con las visitas que le hacia Lucius. La hermosa y embarazada mujer; toco la puerta y Severus abrió quedándose paralizado.

-Profesor es una descortesía dejar esperando y de pie a una dama embarazada.

-Una dama… ¿Dónde?

-¡Quítate de una puta vez Snivellus, que los pies me están matando!

-Ah ya decía yo que de dama no tienes nada chucho pulgoso ¡¿Y me quieres decir por que Dementores estas aquí!

-Mira –dijo Sirius dejándose caer en uno de los sillones- llama mis hijos y manda a pedir un té.

-Lo del té, mi educación me obliga pero ¿tus hijos?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Veré que puedo hacer; Draco anda tonteando con Nott y Potter seguro los sigue espiando.

-Explícame eso.

-No lo creo; seguro que le vas con el chisme a Lucius.

-¡Me crees un chivato!

-Y luego dicen que son damas. Mira resulta que el joven Nott desarrollo una especie de fascinación por Draco y Potter… solo es bruto.

-¡Oye serpiente roñosa!

-Bueno Potter, cree que eso dos –Draco y Theo- son sospechosos, ¿de que? no se pero el lo cree.

En esos estaban cuando unos toques se escucharon en la puerta. Los chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo y entraron anunciándose, Harry se quedo parado viendo la visita de Snape, mientras Draco sospechaba ya de quien se trataba.

-Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿No me extrañaron?

-No –ese fue Draco.

-Perdón ¿con quien tengo el gusto? –pregunto Harry.

-Soy yo Harry, Sirius.

-¡Sirius y estas… Draco me lo dijo pero ¡Es genial! –si recordó que Draco le mociono que no preguntara nada estúpido- te vez genial… bueno… él –señalo su vientre- se ve genial

-Si y se debe sentir muy bien por que da cada patada; que no deja descansar -decía Sirius, luego se giro hacia Draco- ¿Y tu no dices nada?

-Felicidades señor Black.

El rubio fue todo lo que dijo y pidió permiso para irse; pensando que si eso seguía así necesitaría un Obliviate, o no podría ocultarle toda esa información al Lord en su próxima llamada.

-No te preocupes Paddy es un amargado.

-No Harry, Draco no tiene por que alegrarse; supongo que siente que le quitamos a su padre.

-Pero…

-Basta ya de malos pensamientos y cuéntame que ha sucedido.

-Yo me voy avísame cuando te vayas Black.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo cuando Sirius se retiro no sin antes llevar muchos saludos y abrazos y unas cartas de Severus, para Remus.

00000000000000000000000

Harry evito el buscar a Draco pues sentía que si lo veía lo golpearía por tratar de ese modo a Sirius; cuando este se había arriesgado solo para verlos y darles esa noticia.

La salida a Hogsmeade era un aliciente para el ambiente de tensión que se vivía en ese lugar; la cervezas de mantequilla sabían mas amargas que de costumbre o era ese sabor que salía desde su interior; viendo esa escena de cariños entre la parejita que tenían enfrente. Ron lo halo para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-¿Desde cuando salen?

-Creo que a principios de año –contesto Hermione.

-Tal para cual.

-No lo creo… Malfoy es más alto más atractivo y… -los chicos a su lado la vieron con cara de curiosidad- Bueno estoy dando una opinión.

-Pues… yo creo lo mismo que Herm.

-A mi la verdad no me interesa, suficiente tengo con la escenita de esos dos- y Ron señalo a Ginny y Dean, Harry los vio sin ningún tipo de emoción, sin embargo no reparo en ello.

00000000000000000000000

Esto cada vez le gustaba menos. Theodoro ya lo estaba fastidiando con tanto avance; llevaban pocos meses de relación ¡Gracias a Merlín! y el castaño ya se sentía su dueño ¡Cretino! Si no fuera necesario ya le hubiese dado una patada por el culo. Enumerando estaba, la misión sin ningún avance, Theo y sus manos sueltas y Potter y sus miradas de… ¿rencor? Draco solo sabia que seria un chico con canas prematuras si todo seguía por ese camino.

Sentado cerca del lago y con ese hermano del calamar sobre él; el rubio sentía un nudo en la garganta por la angustia. Un grito espanto a los dos.

-¡¿Que diablos hacen?

-Pues estábamos pasando un buen rato, antes de que tú llegaras Potter –contestaba Theo.

-¡No puedo creer que te comportes como un… -decía viendo a Draco con rabia.

-¡¿Y a ti que Potter? –contesto presto el de ojos plata.

-Puto –termino la frase Harry y las varitas salieron a ristre.

Los hechizos volaban entre esos dos ignorando a Nott y este lo agradecía, los llamados de atención de McGonaghal los detuvieron al instante, ero aun jadeaban viéndose como dos toros de lidia dispuesto a derribar al rival.

Su castigo lo decidiría Severus y ambos sabían que no seria el único; así que aún viéndose con ganas de seguir pelando esperaron a su verdugo. Draco se sintió derrotado cuando vio… que su padre también iba. Harry sentía que su enojo aumentaba pensando en que el rubio compartía con _ese Nott_ el secreto que no le quería confesar a él y de pronto lo supo , lo sintió y… lo acepto: estaba celoso y mucho. Y por eso se quejo con los adultos en cuanto traspasaron las barreras de desaparición del colegio… provocando un nuevo brote de violencia; que fue inmediatamente sofocado, Snape no se andaba por las ramas.

Ambos sentían como eran manejados cual muñecos y de pronto se sintieron de pie de nuevo y libres del encantamiento pero… regañados por todos.

Draco escuchaba todo y no sabia que contestar; de pronto su desesperación lo hizo herir a su padre arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Lucius no lo había obligado a seguir al Lord ¡vaya que ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo! pero… el rubio menor se sentía tan frustrado que no sabía que hacer y con quien desquitarse de su propia decisión… pero sintiendo ese cuerpo tibio entre sus brazos; aun se preguntaba si Lucián seria hijo único, pues no creía sobrevivir a esa guerra, su padre no se quedaría solo… eso era un consuelo negativo pero al fin y al cabo consuelo.

0000000000000000000000000

La pregunta de Sirius seguía en el aire y Harry rogo por que el rubio los aceptara, pues con eso estaría más carca de él. Viendo al de ojos plata cargar a su hermanito sintió que todo ese dolor y sufrimiento valían la pena; si lograba que esta familia no le fuera arrebatada por ese loco. Y además no dejaría que las asquerosas manos de Nott… tocaran lo que por derecho… le pertenecía, primero pasarían sobre su cadáver; antes de permitir que el que había escogido su alma y corazón le perteneciera a otro.

Continuara

Agradeciendo a los seguidores de Domador y Amor salvaje, diciéndoles… ¡Aquí hay mas de ellos!

Y por supuesto a: Spirit-Dolly, ross Snape, Mamen, xonyaa11, susigabi, AnataYume y a todos los lectores anónimos.

¡Mil gracias por su apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Theodoro**

Llegaron hasta el colegio, y no decían palabra. El moreno buscando la solución a todo ese embrollo… sin tener que deshacerse de Nott en el lago… Esperen no era mala idea concluyo; pues al ver esas cabellos rubio y esas facciones que a pesar de estar serias… se veían hermosas. Si definitivamente quitaría a Nott del camino. Draco por su parte tenia sentimientos encontrados… ¿Ser parte de eso llamado familia?... no lo creía… no estaba para jugar a la casita. Por eso se preguntaba como es que su padre tenia tiempo y… ganas para meterse en tantos líos. Su seño se frunció, lo que noto Harry.

-Draco…

-…

-Yo ¿puedo… seguir… hablándote…

-No. No se que creas tu, pero esto no nos hace familia ¡vaya ni siquiera amigos!

-Oye… no es justo sabes… éramos amigos y de un día para otro cambias de parecer…

-Mira Potter, ya te lo dije y tu cabeza dura no entiende…

-¡Los entiendo, pero no se me hace justo! no estamos para hacer berrinches.

-¡¿Esto es un berrinche?¡Pues no te molestes con mis berrinches y ya! al fin y al cabo no te incumben.

-Draco… por favor… yo…

Y la conversación termino… como todas terminaban ese año. Draco ignorando a Harry y este frustrado y con ganas de tomar a ese rubio y encerrarlo bajo siete llaves y… No podía pensar lo que seguía… por que sentía la mirada de Lucius sobre su espalda. Claro que solo era su conciencia, por que el Malfoy mayor no estaba poniéndole atención; seguía conversando con Severus. Harry vio como la figura de Draco se perdía y giro hacia los adultos que llegaba a ese lugar.

-Gracias… por llevarme a conocer a Lucián.

-No tiene que agradecer… Harry -termino Lucius, si no con una sonrisa por lo menos con serenidad- de parte de Sirius y… mía… te hago la misma invitación ¿quieres ser parte de esta familia?

El chico moreno inclino la cabeza y Severus miro a Lucius, como diciendo que estaba presionando mucho al moreno. Lucius negó y con la misma mirada le pidió paciencia al profesor.

-Si… si ustedes… me aceptan… con todo lo que _esto_ conlleva.

-Oh… Harry; crees que me preocupa que digan los demás… con la guerra tan cerca. Hay que tener a nuestro lado a nuestros seres queridos.

-Si… lo entiendo Señor…

-Lucius, llámame Lucius.

-Lucius y… ¿Draco… será… -el moreno se sonrojo y Severus alzo una ceja hacia el rubio, que solo rodo los ojos- ¿Draco será mi familia?

-Ah… pues si… de cierta manera.

Harry se despidió y los adultos regresaron a la cabaña.

00000000000000000000

Sirius acunaba a su hijo y admiraba esas facciones aristócratas; su madre estaría orgullosa de ese niño -que gritaba sangre pura por todos su poros-… en fin, para él solo era su niño regordete, de cabello negro y ojos plata; pero su niño.

-Paddy, lo vas a gastar, si lo ves tanto -decía Remus bromeando.

-No me canso… de verdad y ahora te entiendo… y entiendo a Luc. El inmenso amor que le tiene a Draco… y a Lucián.

-Si.

-Te juro Moony, que protegeré a mis hijos a los tres.

-Lo se Paddy… lo se.

-Le demostrare a Draco que… también es importante para mi… se que, será difícil pero lo lograre.

Remus lo veía pero no quiso decir nada, pues consideraba que Sirius iba un poco tarde para proteger… a uno de sus… hijos.

0000000000000000000000000

Las ojeras se escondía con una poción o un hechizo y el dolor de cabeza también; pero los nervios y ganas de salir corriendo ¿Cómo desaparecían? Se preguntaba Draco; los planes no llegaba a su cabeza… a decir vedad ni siquiera lo había pensado y tendría su próxima visita a ve a su Lord en un par de días… ¿Qué se iba a decir? Sabe es que no se me ha corrido nada o espero que se muera de viejo para evitarme el trabajo ¡No! Por supuesto; pero que otro pretexto podía poner. Por lo menos Theo estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia misión que ni siquiera lo había molestado; eso era una ventaja para el de ojos grises. Mas con la vigilancia de Harry; quien buscaba la causa de su eterna distracción. Draco suspiro por enésima vez y siguió jugando con su pluma sobre su pergamino en blanco. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y se dirigieron a donde el rubio estaba sentado.

-Draco… ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte –Theo lo veía con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Es necesario en este instante? -Dijo el rubio algo fastidiado.

-¡Claro! -le susurro el castaño- es el pase para salvarte y que dejes de preocuparte de tu misión.

Como si hubiese recibido una poción revitalizante. Draco se levanto y tomando sus cosas siguió a Theo que le ofreció la mano… por supuesto en gesto de posesión. Pero el rubio estaba tan contento que la tomo sin molestarse.

Los dos chicos salieron sin darse cuenta que los seguían. La caminata se le hizo eterna a Draco pero llegaron hasta una sala llena de… cachivaches y a esta lo hizo entrar Theo

-Ven, te mostrare –el castaño lo guio por entre los artefactos y le mostro… ¡Un armario! Malfoy alzo una ceja –esto les abrirá las puertas a nuestros compañeros… y como ya esta listo el ataque… será pronto.

Draco lo miro asombrado y sonrió con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Eres genial!

-Lo se… así que como ya he mandado el mensaje el Lord… me ha preguntado por ti y tu… _asunto_… le he dicho que el viejo se cuida muy bien y desconfía de todos nosotros… no se lo ha tomado muy bien… Como premio por mi eficiencia él me ha ofrecido… tenerte como recompensa.

Draco casi se cae por la impresión; pero los años de convivir con su padre y sus enseñanzas le sirvieron para mantenerse firme e incluso… fingir hasta le final.

-… Entonces… tu… y yo…

-Un matrimonio por supuesto y… Draco no sabes cuanto te deseo…

El rubio tembló de indignación y de rabia… pero mas de impotencia. El mismo se había metido en ese lio y solo debía salir, su padre no podía ayudarlo y… los demás… No estaban al tanto. En eso se convertiría… en la posesión de Nott ¿era un modo digno de sobrevivir a una guerra? No lo sabía y no importaba; lo importante es que de algún modo debía hacerlo y que mejor que por su propios medios, después de todo los matrimonios arreglado y sin sentimiento de por medio; no eran tan raros. Una sonrisa de derrota se dibujo en sus facciones y como condenado al cadalso abrió los brazos dispuesto a recibir… su condena. Theo se abalanzo a besarlo y casi desnudarlo pero… un ruido de cosas cayéndose lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que salgamos, alguien podría entrar por error, aquí y descubrir esto –señalo el armario.

Draco asintió y salió con el chico. Algo no podía negar Nott era muy inteligente; pues si solo lo usaba como esclavo o amante, los bienes Malfoy estarían fuera de su alcance, pero casándose serian de su propiedad. Si los Nott habían jugado bien sus cartas y… ganaron.

00000000000000000000000

Lo vio mostrarle un mueble y se quedo esperando mas, las voces no se escuchaban pero suponía que era algo importante. Lo siguiente que vio lo hizo sentir una marea de furia subir por todo su cuerpo y desbordase ¡Ese imbécil estaba besando a su rubio! Su magia se reboso e hiso que varios objetos cayeran o estallaran. Esto distrajo a los muchachos y Harry lo agradeció pues estaba seguro que mataría a Nott, si seguían asi. Los vio salir y de nuevo los siguió. Llegaron a la sala de Slytherin y el moreno ya no pudo pasar.

000000000000000000000000

Una sonrisa falsa de agradecimiento se plasmaba en esas facciones… que si por él fuera; destrozaría a puño limpio y la lengua que ni con un _Ata-lenguas_ dejaba de moverse seguía derramando labia y mentiras.

-El Lord esta muy complacido y espera que esto se realice lo mas pronto posible, yo creo que para este fin de semana estaría muy bien, despues de todo; las formalidades podemos pasarlas por alto, no en vano tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos y ya somos de confianza.

¡¿Confianza? ¡Las bolas de Merlín! Este imbécil arribista ya quería poner las garras en la fortuna Malfoy; pero negarse era una castigo seguro de su Lord o bien… la sentencia de muerte; después de todo Draco había fracasado en la misión encomendada.

0000000000000000000000

Theo aun celebraba su buena fortuna y salió con su padre a ultimar detalles con el Lord. A Draco lo había relegado aun objeto decorativo sin voz ni voto; camino por los pasillos y llego hasta los baños se sentó sobre el suelo y suspiro estaba tan cansado de todo eso y tener conciencia que apenas iniciaba, le daba un golpe de cruel realidad.

-Por fin te encuentro, sin _tu novio_.

-Potter… búscate una vida.

-Ya la tengo… gracias.

-¿No tienes a quien mas molestar?

-De hecho… no.

-Cielos que patético.

-¡¿Me llamas patético a mi? cuando tu te has convertido en la….puta de Nott.

El rubio se levanto y lo encaro.

-¡Él me protege! y eso es… lo que se esperaría de… la _familia_.

-¡Si no dices o que te pasa como sabremos!

-Como si les importara, pero olvídalo… mira Potter para dentro de tres días… trata de que tus compañeros no salgan y será mejor que estén preparados…

-¡¿Mortifagos? ¡¿Eres uno de ellos? ¡¿Como pudiste traicionarnos? ¡¿Y tus padre lo sabe o también nos miente como tu?

-¡Cállate no sabes nada!

-¡Eres un traidor eso es lo que se! ¡¿Les dijiste de nosotros? ¡¿de Sirius?

Ambos enfurecidos no veían mas allá de las ganas de atacarse.; los hechizos volaban y el baño se convirtió en una campo de batalla; ahí ya no había chicos que fueron amigos, ni que gustaban del otro… ahí solo… hubo adversarios. Un grito… un hechizo…

-¡_Sectusempra_!

Y todo quedo en silencio… hasta que los gritos de la fantasma se escucharon; Harry corrió hasta donde Draco estaba y cayo de rodillas, su mano temblaba al tratar de tocarlo.

-¡No! ¡No!... por favor no… Draco…

-¡A un lado Potter!

El chico de ojos verdes veía todos como si una pesadilla se tratase, estaba molesto por que Draco estaba metido en líos, estaba molesto por que prefirió el lado del idiota de Nott… estaba celoso y ahora… no había marcha atrás lo había lastimado. A él, a uno de sus motivos para ganar esa guerra… _Era_, si en pasado ya que dudaba que el rubio lo quisiera cerca, después de esto.

Caminando como autómata hasta la enfermería -siguiendo a Snape-, se pregunto que castigo recibiría y si este seria lo que se merecía.

-Ya esta fuera de peligro, vamos a mi despacho.

-Severus yo hablare con Harry –los interrumpió Dumbledore.

-Pero…

-Yo hare que entienda que hiso mal- el profesor acepto, mas realmente dudaba que el Director castigara a Potter. Y por supuesto el único que tendría que dar la cara y explicar la situación a Lucius y los ex leones seria él. Antes de enfrascarse en ese dilema regreso a la enfermería y reviso nuevamente al rubio.

-Seguro que hiciste algo que molesto a Potter… mas no debería de reaccionar de este modo, mira como te dejo Dragoncito. Tu padre querrá matarlo y Black lo defenderá y creo… que ese intento de familia se ira por la borda…

Severus salió y se dirigió a su habitación ahí alanzo los polvos Flu y llego al pueblo mas cercano de su cabaña, de ahí a pie y para acomodar sus ideas y no soltar la notica seria un triunfo. De pronto se detuvo ¿No era mejor avisar primero a Lucius? …No era mejor de este modo, pues si le informaba primero al rubio; este querría ir a Hogwarts a como diera lugar.

Llegó hasta la cabaña y escucho el llanto de Lucián ese niño tenia los pulmones Black se dijo el pocionista.

-¿Black que tiene ese niño?

-Snivellus… no lo se.

-¿Y Remus?

-Esta bañando a los peques.

-Trae acá padre inútil.

-¡Oye!

Severus tomo al morenito y lo acuno; acerco los propios dedos a Lucián y este lo empezó a chupar, pero lo dejo para seguir llorando, lo recostó sobre su hombros y al golpear suavemente su espalda no dio resultado. Lo inclino de nuevo y toco sus estomago, a lo que el bebé lloro con mas sentimiento.

-Tiene colicos, ven le daremos una poción.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que; Lucius me mataría si les pasa algo ustedes.

-No exageres.

Lucían se durmió en cuanto la poción hiso efecto y Remus bajo podo después, al ver a su pareja sonrió y bajo mas rápido.

-¿Te escapaste para venir a vernos?

-Si… y para informarles…

Los dos Gry lo miraron y asintieron poniendo atención. Severus les relato -lo que sabia- y como estaban los dos muchachos.

-Dumbledore hablara con Harry… pero sinceramente no creo que le reproche nada.

-¿Lucius ya lo sabe?

-No… se lo informare, pero antes quería pasar con ustedes.

-Se pondrá furioso –aseguro Sirius- y no lo culpo… pero Harry no sabia… en todo caso… es tu culpa.

-¡¿Mí culpa?

-Si por que dejas ese hechizo tan peligroso en…

-Mi libro –recalco Severus- por que es mi libro… que este muchacho diera con él, y no se como, no es mi culpa.

-Basta, los dos, y Sirius no podemos quitarle responsabilidades a Harry…

-¡¿Quitarle? Si el vive con responsabilidades que no son suyas.

-¿Y eso lo hace intocable, al dañar a uno de su compañeros?

-Yo… no…

-Lo que yo creo es que Draco tiene razón, solo tiene a su padre y tu –señalo molesto al de ojos grises- nunca lo aceptaras… ¡Me voy! estaré en la mansión Nott y ruega Black, por que Lucius lo tome con calma.

Severus salió furioso de ahí, mientras Remus suspiraba, en un momento Sirius aseguraba que quería Draco y al segundos siguiente le daba la espalda, eso no era lógico, ni seria bien visto por la pareja de su amigo.

-Sirius…

-Si es culpa de Harry… pero Draco lo ataco también…

-… Vamos a comer.

Remus prefirió no ahondar en el tema. Sirius estaba cavando la tumba de su relación y de la familia que deseaba formar, y lo peor de todo es que Lucían seria arrastrado en todo eso.

Esperaba una reacción más emocional; pero la cara pétrea y la actitud fría eran peor augurio, el profesor, esperaba las palabras de su amigo.

-¿No quedaran cicatrices?

-No se le verán… mucho –dejo salir Severus y los puños del Malfoy mayor se apretaron.

-Sera mejor que regreses a estar con él… por favor- pidió el rubio pues no podría ni salir de la mansión- Severus no se como lo han conseguido… pero el ataque será en tres días.

-Si… escuche algo de eso cuando llegue.

Debemos estar preparados.

-Si.

Los dos se despidieron y se fueron en direcciones diferentes. Lucius caminaba furioso pero aun más… decepcionado… de creer en el amor incondicional de Sirius y en la buena voluntad de Potter. Nott llego hasta él y Malfoy pensó que si seguía molestándolo ya tendría con quien desquitar su furia.

-Lucius, tu hijo fue tacado hoy, me ha informado mi hijo. Será mejor que los saquemos de ahí, ya no es seguro y si llegan a… atacarlos… sabemos que Dumbledore no moverá un dedo por defenderlos.

-Tienes razón –dijo Lucius y si hablaba muy enserio, por primera vez estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Nott.

-Yo iré por ellos antes del ataque, espero que el Lord me lo permita o si no lo hace, que salgan con nosotros durante este.

-Si.

-No te preocupes le he dicho a Theo que cuide de Draco.

-… Gracias… -y esa frase fue muy seria. Pues le ofrecían protección para su niño… y de quien menos lo esperaba ¿que importaba que fueran por su fortuna y posición? si Draco estaría salvo con ellos… y eso decidió la balanza- Nott.

-¿Si?

-Acepto que se casen lo mas pronto posible, comunícaselo a muestro señor.

-¡No hagámoslo los dos! – el hombre casi arrastro a Lucius y llegaron hasta la habitación de Voldemort. Este les permito el paso.

-Mi lord, Lucius y yo queremos informarle, que nuestros hijos se unirán mañana mismo.

-¿Es cierto eso Lucius?

-Si mi Lord.

-Siempre es una buena notica saber que más matrimonios sangre pura se realizan, es muy buena noticia y esto me hace cambiar mis planes… Pensaba pedirte tu varita mí _querido_ Lucius pero… no. Mejor tomare la de Rabastan, tú necesitaras la tuya para lucirte en ese gran día.

Los dos magos asintieron; el rubio sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo, esto le había salvado a él y a su hijo, solo esperaba que Draco lo tomara bien.

0000000000000000000000000

Despertó y no reconoció el lugar; la cabeza le daba vueltas así que cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse, recordó lo que había sucedido y sin querer una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo, alguien se acerco a limpiársela y Draco abrió los ojos para ver.

-Padrino.

-¿Cómo te sientes Dragón?

-Creo que bien… solo un poco mareado.

-Eso pasara pronto.

Severus miro al chico sobre la cama y se pregunto ¿cara de que le habían visto a él? ¿Por qué debía ser siempre el que daba las malas noticias? Resignado busco las palabras necesarias.

-Draco.

-Si padrino.

-El joven Nott esta allá afuera, esperando para poder verte y… tu padre me ha informado que… tu matrimonio con ese chico… será mañana –eran casi las diez de la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Nott padre le aseguro a Lucius que su hijo… te cuidara; por que consideran… consideramos que ustedes como Sly están en desventaja y nuestro Director…

-No hace nada, si lo se… sabes creo que es lo mejor, es peligroso que yo siga aquí y… ya he comprobado que de Potter no recibiré ayuda…

-Bueno el no sabia lo que hacia el hechizo ¡Y no lo justifico!

-Si padrino, estoy consciente de eso, además yo lo quería cruciar es lógico que se defendiera.

-¿Le guardas rencor?

-… -el rubio se encogió de hombros- en una guerra todos nos volvemos agresivos.

-Supongo.

-Dile a Theo que pase.

-No te debes forzar.

-No lo hago… durante este tiempo el… me a apoyado y escuchado… mucho.

-Perdóname, se que no he estado a tu lado…

-Entiendo… no te preocupes.

-Le diré que entre.

Draco asintió y espero a su visita, su vida estaba hecha un lio pero por lo menso no moriría, no aun. Theo entro y busco una butaca.

-¿Como estas? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si un poco… mañana…

-Yo deseaba que esto… no fuera tan apresurado; pero mi padre asegura que era mejor así, ya que el Lord… ya no los considera…

-Útiles.

-…Si.

-Gracias Theo.

-No me las des, yo de verdad te quiero…y creo que algún día me ganare tu cariño.

-Yo también lo creo –pensó Draco; es que de verdad consideraba que ese chico era el único que había estado a su lado, al principio pensó que solo era un pantalla, pero con el paso del tiempo veía como Theo le cumplía su mas mínimos caprichos y respetaba que no deseara _mucho contacto_ y si, les había costado trabajo; a uno contenerse y a otro soportarlo, pero lo estaban logrando… además el amor hacia Harry; era tan irreal como que el moreno confiare en él, así que ¿por que estancarse en un amor unilateral y platónico? No amaba a Theo, pero sabia que algún día lo llegaría a querer como el chico se merecía. Un roce de labios sello esa promesa.

0000000000000000000000000

La conversación lo dejo en shok y caminaba con paso lento a su sala común. El decírselo a sus amigos era una prioridad y en eso recordó las palabras de Draco; corrió hasta la torre y entro a su habitación, buscando su capa la encontró y bajo de nuevo vigilando que nadie lo descubriera. Llego hasta la enfermería y entro con sigilo. Una escena, la peor pesadilla estaba frente a sus ojos, Draco besaba a Nott… pero hasta el noto… que no lo hacia con fastidio como otras veces, se retiro con el mismo cuidado y camino de regreso a su torre. Ahí dejo su capa, se cambio el pijama y se recostó en su cama, cerrando las cortinas y poniendo un hechizo para evitar que lo escucharan. Sus lagrimas salían silenciosas y el moreno aferro sus rodillas haciéndose un ovillo, se recriminaba su credulidad, molesto se cuestionaba ¿pensaba que Draco lo perdonaría y serian…? ¿Novios? ¡Si claro! Nunca tuvo oportunidad o si la tuvo el la tiro a la basura, el moreno se quedo dormido y dejo que el sueño lo hiciera olvidar su decepción.

0000000000000000000

Una simple ceremonia pero muy antigua, mientras el corro de Mortifagos; presenciaban la boda de los descendientes de dos de las familia nobles mágicas. Voldemort fue el que llevo a cabo el ritual. La celebración fue la más elegante y con todo lo mejor. Draco no la disfruto pues solo quería salir de ahí, y dejar de ver a toda esa gente… sobre todo al Lord, mas comprendía que Theo trababa amistad con los más allegados a su señor… convenientemente. Su padre se acerco y lo miro con tristeza.

-Estaré bien, el no es un mal chico.

-No… creo que no; pero su padre ya hizo el contrato para que toda tu herencia sea dada y puesta a nombre de ambos… daría mi fortuna entera por tu vida.

-Si… pero recuerda que te queda otro hijo.

-No hables como si tu… no lo fueras, te amo eres mi primogénito, mi niño… quien me enseño el amor de padre… mi Dragoncito.

-Papá… no…me olvides…

-¡Como podría mi niño! te amo mas que a mi propia vida -dijo Lucius abrazando a Draco

-Estaré bien…

-Si no matare a Nott con mis propias manos.

-A pesar de todo el me quiere.

-Si… pero tu…

-Lo intentare.

-El Lord no permitiría que te quedes sin participar en esto.

-Lo sabemos; pero Theo hará todo lo posible por complacerlo por mi.

-¿…?

-Se hará cargo de mis _misiones_… si las tengo.

-La batalla final… será la decisiva.

-lo lograremos… no perdamos la esperanza.

-Si.

Theo llego hasta donde padre e hijo conversaban y con algo de vergüenza, les informo que ya se retiraban. Draco vio por última vez a su padre y sonrió. Este devolvió el gesto mas la suya era solo una mueca. Severus se acerco y puso la mano sobre el hombro del Malfoy mayor.

-A veces creo que todos nuestros intentos son inútiles y que nunca seremos capaces de escapar de esto.

-No digas eso Severus, Draco asegura que debemos tener fe.

-Oh…

00000000000000000000000000

La cama era muy grande y Theo le había dejado en libertad. _La noche de bodas_ había finalizado y el rubio no deseaba que sus lágrimas brotaran, después de todo el castaño había sido muy gentil y tierno con él… Mas su alma gritaba por otros besos… por otras manos… por otro cuerpo… uno que ya jamás tendría. No es como si Potter algún día lo viera como alguien a quien amar… siquiera tenerle confianza. Draco suspiro resignado ahora no solo su padre constituía su familia, ahora el también tendría una propia ¿si… sobrevivía? Tomo la mano de Theo y la aferro; este despertó y sonrió.

-Descansa que mañana tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts.

-¿Participaremos?

-Yo… tengo que terminar tu misión, esa fue la condición del Lord y tu… es mejor que no participes quédate en la sala común.

-Yo… Si.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sirius miraba al rubio frente a él y se preguntaba en que mundo bizarro estaba, Lucius habla de la boda de su hijo como si hubiese sido un evento social ¿Y su opinión?

-¿Como empezó todo esto?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-Creo que merezco saberlo ¿no?

-No. Esto es un asunto de nosotros; de mi hijo y yo.

-Así que todo se reduce al tiempo que estuviste preso… ¿me culpas por no estar con Draco?

-No, te lo dije, no te culpo, no es tu responsabilidad.

-Si… tienes razón.

-Y por favor no pongas esa cara de sufrimiento, no es como si te importara mucho… simplemente acogiste mi salida y no preguntaste nada.

-Yo no pensé…

-Si, bueno pues mi hijo se vendió para sacarme de ahí y es un Mortifago, le ordenaron matar a Dumbledore, por supuesto no pudo y no lo intento; así que, su muerte seria segura; pero el joven Nott lo salvo… ya que yo, ya no soy de gran ayuda... ¿algo mas?

-Lucius…

-¡Ah cierto! ha peleado con tu ahijado, pero no te preocupes; no lo han castigado después de todo casi mata a un Sly de _esos_ que son solo malvados traidores y Mortifagos, no era importante –el rubio imprimía todo el rencor y molestia en cada una de su palabras.

-¿No lo castigaron?... eso es por que…

-Si todos lo sabemos Sirius; si él no vence al Lord nadie lo hará.

-No se que decir…

-No digas nada; solo vine a ver a Lucián, ni siquiera pensaba mencionarte nada, pero como te has puesto tan digno, _por que te ocultan_ las cosas.

El rubio subió a la habitación que Sirius compartían con el bebé y vio que este dormía.

-Mira que me escapo para visitarte y tú durmiendo… mi niño hermoso, te extrañe.

00000000000000000000000000000

Mientras el rubio pasaba tiempo con Lucián. Sirius fue hasta el lago; donde Remus estaba con los suyos.

-¡¿Tu lo sabias?

-¿…?

-¿Sabias lo que hiso Draco?

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Lucius.

-Si lo sabía… Severus me lo confeso y tuvo que hacerlo; pues el no podía con el dolor y la culpa.

-Con razón ese muchacho tiene tanto rencor y esta tan amargado. Lo dejamos solo y… se lo llevaron ¡Soy un idiota! Pensando que me tendrá con confianza algún día.

-No es todo, tu culpa.

-¿No? Acabo de justificar a Harry frente a Lucius.

-Oh… no se que decir.

Los merodeadores siguieron conversando y buscaban como ayudar en el ataque a Hogwarts gracias a Draco eso ya era noticia entre ellos -los mas cercanos- Entre los dos amigos tomaron una decisión. No podía decir nada sin que sus parejas fueran sospechosos -ante su Lord- pero si podían ayudar y… eso harían.

000000000000000000000

Ya habían pasado tres días y él estaba en ese lugar pasando por un momento muy difícil y pesando en lo que sucedería -si era cierto lo que le dijo Draco- en la escuela. Más si no destruía esos objetos no vencerían al demente ese.

Descubrió muy cruelmente… que lo dicho por el rubio era real… la escuela era atacada.

00000000000000000000000

Remus se enfundo unos pantalones de lona una camiseta y una chamarra de cuero. Sirius se puso un atuendo negro de mezclilla, los niños quedaron al cuidado de casi todos los elfos de la Mansión Malfoy con órdenes de llevarlos a La mansión de Francia si sus padres no volvían a cierta hora. Los amigos se miraron y sonrieron, sus parejas los matarían si los veían; pero esta vez no querían quedarse atras y siendo protegidos ¡Basta ya de tener miedo! La noche con luna menguante les abría sus brazos y ellos se lanzaron a la batalla.

0000000000000000000000

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la sala común, no podía hacer mucho pero si por azares del destino eran atacados podría proteger los más pequeños. Pansy se acerco y le dijo en voz baja, que salieran de ahí.

-Por uno de los pasadizos, mi padre me ha dicho donde esta.

-Bien, pues hagámoslo.

Formaron grupos y salieron con todos los chicos, la batalla estaba en pleno auge y trataban de pasar desapercibidos. Cuando vieron los bosques sonrieron con tranquilidad

0000000000000000000000000

Por fin la oportunidad que esperaba. Remus bajo la capucha de su chamarra y dejo que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar. Bill estaba luchando valientemente pero no seria rival para Greyback. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y marcarse y su gruñido dejo impactado los que tenia cerca… a los Aurores e integrantes de la orden, se les cayó el alma a los pies, otro más de esas criaturas y serian aniquilados. Mas este se veia radicalmente opuesto a Greyback; incluso su aura daba pavor. El Lycano camino hacía el licántropo y este oteo el aire… olía a muerte.

Remus se posiciono entre Bill y el licántropo. Miro a este desde su altura hacia abajo. Gruño con más fuerza y uno de sus poderosos brazos salió disparado hacia el cuello del contrario, a este ni tiempo le dio de ver lo que sucedía. Remus lo lanzo con tal fuerza que atravesó una de las paredes de piedra del colegio. Los del bando de la luz no sabían si correr o seguir admirando esa muestra de poder.

-¡Vamos que aun no hemos ganado!

Se escucho una vos de un hombre con capucha como el Lycano -antes de transformarse-, viendo que estaban de su lado; los Aurores corrieron junto con él a seguir enfrentándose a los Mortifago que quedaban. Sirius corría con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

0000000000000000000000000

Remus camino pausadamente hacia su presa que temblaba de terror en el suelo. Grayback se armo de valor y lanzo un mordisco que el Lycano evito; tomándolo de nuevo por el cuello, lo acerco a él y lo mordió en el cuello destrozándolo… la cabeza del licántropo quedo doblada en una posición poco natural. Un aullido se escucho por todo el colegio y por supuesto fue oído por Sirius; una sonrisa maligna se formo en los labios de Black… Su amigo tenia su venganza… la varita del animago se volvió parte de su mano y los hechizos volaban veloces con solo el pensamiento del animago. Esa batalla la habían ganado y los abrazos y preguntas no se hicieron esperar ya que por uno de los pasillo venia Remus -aun en forma Lycana-.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes? -pregunto Tonks.

-Oh vamos ya no reconoces a tu… tío –aseguro Sirius sonriendo y bajando su capucha.

-¡¿Sirius?

-Si y él es… -el Lycano volvía a su formar original.

-Hola… -dijo sonriente Remus; siendo cubierto por su amigo con una túnica.

-¡¿Pero como?

-Ahora no; los veremos en el cuartel… antes debemos hacer lago y los dos hombres se retiraron, no era bueno que nadie más los viera… no por el momento y ¡nunca! los cómplices de Voldemort. Además sus niños los esperaban.

-Ya los extraño y eso que solo han pasado unas horas.

-Y que lo digas a mi me duelen…

-… Oh ya… Lucián tiene hambre –se carcajeo Remus.

Sirius se convirtió en Grimm y persiguió a su amigo tratando de tumbarlo.

000000000000000000000000000

La muerte de su mentor aun no podía asimilarla… pero ya corría tras el asesino. Nott, le había arrebatado mucho, y esta vez no lo dejaría escapara… pero Severus ayudaba al tipo y así no podía atraparlo ¡¿Por qué lo ayudaba? Todo era un caos afuera y dentro de él. Harry aun gritaba amenazas, a pesar de que los perseguido habían desaparecidos… pero debía regresar y hacer el recuento de los daños.

0000000000000000000000000000

La reunión se había convertido en una de luto y toda lo Orden estaba perdida sin su líder. La chimenea se escucho y llegaron Remus y Sirius, los otros los vieron y corrieron a ellos convirtiéndose en una marea de preguntas.

-Si estoy vivo y… sano.

-¿Remus? ¿Cómo despareciste hace… años?

-Oh no desaparecí, vivo con… mi esposo.

-¿Quién…

-Eso no importa ahora –interrumpió Sirius-, debemos organizarnos; ellos aprovechara esto.

Todo asintieron buscando una solución y como proteger a Harry.

-Él vendrá con nosotros –aseguro Sirius- ya es hora y podre protegerlo.

-Pero… ¿es seguro?

-¿Nos encontraron a nosotros?

-…

-Bien; esta decidido.

000000000000000000000

Con sus amigos a su lado como siempre y analizando sus posibilidades; terminaba ese fatídico año. Lo único bueno de todo esto… es que vería a Draco, estaría en la cabaña Snape y podría hablar con él y decirle todo lo que sentía… y pedirle perdón.

Continuara.

Agradeciendo a: svilesan, ELENA, xonyaa11, Karly G. Black, Spirit-Dolly -por tu empatía con Draco-, Meru-Nyan, NUMENEESSE -por tus porras-. Y a todos los lectores anónimos.


	5. Chapter 5

**6. Calma**

Draco miraba su esposo caminar de un lado a otro sin saber como ayudarlo, y es que e también tenia miedo.

-Quisiera mandarte a una mansión de Alemania pero…

-Él no lo permitirá, lo se Theo, además yo no quiero dejar a mi padre… ni a ti.

-Pero prometí protegerte y mira encerrado entre cuatro paredes en mi propia casa.

-No puedes hacer mucho.

-…

Ese matrimonio, les servía a los dos chicos sintiendo que tenían a alguien a su lado; que compartía ese destino tan funesto.

00000000000000000000000000

El Lord estaba furioso por el fracaso de la batalla… pero muy agradecido por el triunfo sobre su eterno rival. El anciano estaba muerto y esto lo convertía en el mas grade y poderoso mago de ese tiempo. Y gracias al chico Nott. Por eso le permitía tener su macota, con él y dejar con vida a Lucius. Que si no fuese por lo bien hecho de la misión.

00000000000000000000000000

Severus estaba enfrascado en sus pociones, esta vez salió corriendo antes de que lo tomaran como mensajero de malas noticias, era el turno de eso dos para relatarle todo a Potter ellos que soportar sus preguntas y… berrinches. El ya le había explicado que Dumbledore estaba muriendo y el chico no entendía ya no era su problema, además esa poción era mas importante que todo en ese momento Lucius la había exigido ya que a Draco se le estaba acabando; su poción para dormir sin sueños, este solo la tomaba de vez en cuando, el que la utilizaba con mas frecuencia era Theodoro.

00000000000000000000000000

Harry escuchaba pacientemente toda la historia pero estaba lejos de entenderla ¿Qué le quedaba mas allá si ganaba la guerra? a el pedían sacrifico y fuerza; que ofrecían en cambio… que le ofreció el mundo mágico, al chico que amaba lo había perdido, alguien mas fuerte o mas astuto lo había obtenido… mientras el jugaba al espía y desconfiaba de Draco.

-¿Dumbledore no te dijo como encontrarlos? -preguntaba Sirius.

-¿O como será estos? –continuaba Remus.

-… ¿Cuando se caso?

-¿Qué?

-Draco ¿Cuándo se caso?

-Oh… ¿Remus? -pidió ayuda Sirius.

-Hace una semana; el día después; del accidente del baño.

-…

-¡Que tonto! y yo que me quería disculpar… ya es tarde.

-Mira Harry; no debes pensar mas en eso…

-Si… entiendo. Quiero dormir ¿es la misma habitación Rem?

-Si Harry.

El moreno subió; se desvistió tomo un baño y se acostó; debía preparar muy temprano sus cosas; al día siguiente… partiría en un viaje muy importante. Esto debía terminar pero no se lanzaría de cabeza al peligro. Aunque sintiera todo su cuerpo temblando por rabia y ganas de salir corriendo para rescatar a su rubio y quitárselo de los brazos a Nott. Draco era suyo o lo seria; o dejaba de llamarse Harry. El mudo mágico le debía eso y se lo ganaría derrotando a Voldemort.

A la mañana siguiente y con mucho sigilo bajo por las escaleras; vio por ultima vez ese lugar y se encamino hacía el bosque destinado; sus amigos lo esperaban les había contado su decisión; pero no esperaba que ellos, si empeñaran en acompañarlo.

-Ya estamos aquí compañero.

-Gracias chicos.

-No hay de que todos queremos un final… feliz.

000000000000000000000

Sirius entro cargando a Lucián y busco a Harry.

-¿Harry te estas bañado?... Harry –no lo encontró; vio el armario y no había ropa del chico. Salió corriendo hasta la cocina donde Remus le daba de desayunar a James y Eileen.

-¡Harry no esta!

-¡¿Qué?

-Seguramente se fue a buscar los Horrocruxes.

-¡Pero prometimos que le ayudaríamos!

-Entiéndelo Remus, esta desesperado por terminar con esto… Ahora lo veo… lo quiere.

-Al parecer… y creo que ya es un poco tarde.

-Por favor ¿por que se dejaría vencer?

-Sirius. Draco esta… casado.

-Pero no creo que enamorado.

-No lo sabemos tal vez… ese chico le dio lo que… Harry no...Apoyo y confianza.

-¿De lado de quien estas?

-Soy realista.

-No, no lo acepto y Harry tampoco.

-Y si tener falsas esperanzas; lo lastima.

-…

¿Era una broma? Se preguntaba Draco. No, las órdenes eran irrefutables. Los dos chicos se vieron entres si. Theo tembló pero solo el rubio que estaba su lado, lo sintió: Un ataque buscando a Potter y si la orden lo protegía seguro que seria una lucha con bajas. Draco tomo la mano de su esposo y la apretó en signo de apoyo; ambos habían sido convocados. Se encaminaron hasta las salas, donde los demás enmascarados estaban.

Los sonidos de aparición se escucharon; y los equipos comenzaron a separarse

Sabían que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, el Lord no estaba contento y se desquitaba con los que tenia a su alcance, ahora hasta los Nott parecían prisioneros en su propia casa; por ende Draco no podía salir de su habitación -si no quería que lo _acusaran_ de no ser un _buen_ Mortifago-; su esposo estaba de misión en misión y no lo veía casi nunca; cuando eso sucedía este prefería descansar y no preocuparse por nadie mas -incluido Draco-. Ambos eran muy jóvenes y se habían dado cuenta que solo estaban juntos por sobrevivir a esa locura; ni amor, ni otro sentimiento puro los unía… solo compañerismo en esa guerra.

000000000000000000000000000

Alardearon diciendo que Harry estaría a salvo con ellos y este se había escabullido bajo sus narices; Remus esta decepcionado, pero Sirius aun tenia la esperanza de que Harry los contactara para pedirles ayuda con _esas cosas_. Severus tenía más conocimiento de los Horrocruxes; ¿Por qué entonces el chico se había ido sin darle oportunidad de ayudarlo? Los dos adultos evitaban pensar en que; ese arranque solo fue un berrinche, pero es que… era tan factible; la noticia del matrimonio de Draco, por la que Harry estaba dolido, pues no era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones. Las cosas empeoraban pues los ataques se habían intensificado desde la muerte de Dumbledore; Lucius no podía salir de la guarida de los Mortifagos y Severus trataba de pasar desapercibido pero también estaba muy vigilado. Una misiva con una lechuza no era algo común en la casa Snape y por supuesto que si eso sucedía era por que algo pasaba… y era de suma importancia; por lo que esa tarde la lechuza y la nota fueron recibidos por los merodeadores como un mal augurio… y lo era; clara y concisa, como todo lo que Severus enviaba.

**Ataque Mortifago en Privet Drive Hoy**

Los dos hombres dejaron a sus hijos, con los elfos y salieron en esa dirección; los avisos a los otros miembros fueron mandados y con todos alertas; esperaron sus enemigos. Remus y Sirius sabían que esa mínima ventaja les costaría a sus parejas o por lo menos a uno de ellos; sin embargo en esa guerra cualquier ventaja valía arriesgarse.

0000000000000000000000000

La persecución inicio y los hechizos de ambos bandos se dejaban ver; Lucius trataba de no hacer daño, inutilizando a los contrarios; mientras Draco intentaba el mismo resultado, por su parte los Nott luchaban con todo y es que el éxito de esa misión, seria su pase a ser de nuevo bienvenidos en el circulo interno de Voldemort.

No se veía quienes eran los que vencían; solo los rayos que salían en todas direcciones; Draco se alejaba cada vez mas del punto y es que esa batalla era _inútil_ pues Potter ni siquiera estaba en ese lugar; su padre se lo había dicho. El moreno estaba desaparecido y ni siquiera Sirius y Remus sabían su paradero. Unos segundos -o eso le pareció- y veía como el cuerpo de su esposo; caía con los ojos abiertos de par en par; se quedo paralizado antes de gritar y correr a sostener el cuerpo inerte.

En esas circunstancias ambos se habían servido de apoyo y de compañía sin bien no hubo amor si, un poco de compañerismo y empatía pero sobretodo, ganas de sobrevivir a esa locura; ahora el rubio le lloraba a su compañero a su… amigo. La retirada fue necesaria para el bando oscuro y sus muertos fueron llevados junto con ellos; Nott padre seguía sin creer lo que sucedía.

Derrotados y sin muchos de los miembros de sus familias. La bienvenida fue el broche de oro para un día de derrotas. Voldemort estaba furioso y mas sabiendo que ni una pista había de Potter; asegurando que todos los equipos lo vieron pero ninguno lo capturo. El Lord oscuro era sagaz y de inmediato supo que había un traidor. Uno a uno los lideres de las familias fueron cuestionados; dependiendo de sus respuesta, la tortura era realizada. Unos medio muertos por las torturas, eran abandonados en las mazmorras; otros… no tuvieron _tanta suerte_, su vida acabo en las manos de _su Lord_. Ya no había quien fuera del agrado de Riddle… entre los sobrevivientes los Malfoy fueron unos de ellos. Lucius fue encarcelado en las mazmorras y siendo que Draco estaba en la mira de muchos… fue entregado como… _diversión_ para los carroñeros; una muestra del retorcido modo de pensar de Riddle… un heredero sangre pura sirviendo como… _mascota_ para lo mas bajo de su ejercito… La degradación humana era solo uno de los entrenamientos de Riddle y con eso, si a alguien le quedaba duda de que solo eran peones… les fue confirmado.

Suerte, eso era lo que tuvo; suerte de no ser convocado en esa persecución de locos. La casa se vislumbraba a lo lejos y él ya deseaba llegar; anhelaba ver que todos estuviesen a salvo; ese lugar ya no era seguro pues con Lucius encarcelado, y Draco a punto de caer en garras de esos guiñapos; debía protegerá los que quedaban y luego… regresar por la otra parte de familia.

Entro apresurado y Lynu lo recibió; llamo a gritos a los dos ex leones y estos bajaron corriendo. Severus fue frio, tajante; debían abandonar la casa y salir de ahí; la mansión Malfoy tenía las suficientes protecciones y no cualquier magia podrían trapazarla; a menos que los dueños lo permitieran pero eso era imposible.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Qué les pasara?

-Mira Black ahora no tienes que pensar en ellos… yo veré como sacarlos de ese lugar.

-¡Severus pero…!

-Son mi familia Remus.

-Lo se… entiendo pero… aun así es muy difícil para mi.

-Hay otra solución que otros los ayude… que otro sea el traidor- comentaba Sirius.

-¡En estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie! y los Nott… ya han dejado este mundo…

-Se que esa es la solución -insistía Black.

0000000000000000000000000

Ese viaje era largo, angustioso y sin pistas. Con sus amigos respirándole en el cuello, Harry deseaba desaparecer y no pensar más en los Horrocruxes; pero había personas o todo el mundo mágico que dependía de él y eso lo animaba -y presionaba a la vez-. Los planes e investigaciones iban por buen camino pero… algo lentos. El chico deseaba tanto destruir todos los fragmentos rápido; que a veces estallaba de mal humor; era injusto, pero su corazón estaba angustiado y desesperado sintiendo que Draco estaba en los brazos a los que el lo había arrojado; no es que fuera síquico y supiera lo que sentían o pensaban los demás; pero creía que el joven Malfoy no era ni remotamente feliz con Nott un matrimonio concertado le habían dicho Remus y Sirius… eso sonaba a un trato de negocios, le pusieran el nombre que le pusieran. Debía rescatar a Draco y sacarlo de todo ese horror; o tal vez… ambos necesitaban ser rescatados, el uno por el otro. Lo había visto en Remus y Sirius soportando y luchando en esa guerra sabiendo que sus parejas estaban a su lado; eso necesitaba Harry, su pareja a su lado; para sentir la fuerza para enfrentarse a un futuro poco prometedor.

0000000000000000000000000000

Las dos figuras caminaron por el bosque hasta escuchar las altisonantes palabras, tan reconocidas en los carroñeros; el de capucha se adelanto y salió antes de que fueran atacados.

-¿No tienen _cosas_ que hacer, que se estaba divirtiendo?

-¿Y que le importa al _gran Snape_ lo que hagamos? –contesto Scabior.

-¡Me importa un bledo!... pero he encatrado a _esto_ cerca de aquí y parece ser un prófugo, te lo he traído, si lo quieres usar o jugar con él; no me importa.

El castaño ex Slytherin miro al hombre que venia con Snape y le lanzo un crucio; la varita del mago se levantó mas rápida que un relámpago y repelió el hechizo, una batalla entre el desconocido y varios de los carroñeros apoyando a su líder, se llevo a cabo; el rubio trigo se defendía con inigualable pericia y con una movimiento que impresiono a todo los malhechores; Scabior cayo muerto por un Avada.

- Parece que me he convertido en líder… no sabia que los cazadores, del Lord fueran tan débiles –siseo el individuo con un tono de voz despectivo digno del mas… noble sangre pura.

Los carroñeros no tenían ni ganas, ni interés en luchar por el liderato; sabían que ese sitio, los acercaba más a los castigos del Lord oscuro. Así, que aceptaron _recelosos_ al recién llegado. Sirius sonrió; su idea era convertirse en carroñero y buscar a Harry; pero antes debía _reclamar su recompensa: _aDraco; con el rubio menor a salvo, necesitaba a Harry para poder sacar a Lucius…. Se jugaría mucho en esa estrategia y pondría en peligro a su ahijado por ello; pero era hora de balancear las cosas y pensar en _toda_ su familia y no solo en una parte de ella. Sabía que si llevaba un buen regalo, como líder de los carroñeros; lo dejarían entrar a la mansión y con acceso a las mazmorras. Por primera vez; arriesgaría a Harry, por liberar a su pareja e hijo. Una decisión difícil pero necesaria y sobretodo muy consiente.

0000000000000000000000000000

Arrinconado en una de las tantas habitaciones el rubio menor se defendía con toda su magia y fuerza. Estos animales se habían lanzado hacia él como jauría de perros salvajes; pero no en vano era un Malfoy y aun tenia magia para defenderse de unos simples carroñeros. Sin embargo el líder –a quien apenas conocía- era un contrincante de peligro y este era el que lo tenía contra la pared, literalmente; los otros estaban heridos o fuera de combate pero aun quedaba el jefe y otro más. Draco busco toda su fuerza y mando un _Expelliarmus_ que los dos atacantes repelieron. El rubio se sintió perdido; de pronto el líder le lanzo un _Confundus_ al otro y este dejo caer la varita, un _Desmaius_ y cayo. El hombre de ojos color miel lo miro y se acerco con paso lento.

-Baja la varita.

-¡En tus sueños moco de Troll! –Draco no miro con buenas intenciones, las acciones del hombre frente a él; de inmediato supo que lo había hecho para no _compartir el premio_.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Draco recordaba como su padre a pesar de las torturas y semi inconsciente se abalanzo hacía él para protegerlo -cuando escucho la sentencia del Lord-, antes de que lo sometieron y lo encerraran… ¡Definitivamente no cedería antes estos carroñeros! hacia mucho que Draco había dejado de ser un niño que necesitaba de otros, esa guerra lo había marcado y con eso su deseo de no doblegarse. Theo fue consiente de ese cambio; por lo que nunca lo forzó convivir con él. ¡¿Qué esperaban estos malditos? ¡No se entregaría! ¡No más! Prefería morir a ser en juguete.

-¡Ven por mi si eres tan valiente!

-Eres un orgullo, defendiendo tu honor de ese modo.

-¡Mi importa un Dementor lo que opines! ¡Confrin…

-Lucián tiene un hermano mayor del cual sentirse orgulloso.

-¡¿Cómo… -se quedo pasmado el rubio platino-¡¿Sirius?

-Si, Dragón -el chico dejo caer la varita y en un acto que se debía a la desesperación y alivio; se lanzo a los brazos del rubio trigo; este correspondió al abrazo susurrando palabras de consuelo y acariciando la cabellera dorada; como ambos lo necesitaban, lloraron de alegría- Una vez te arrebataron de mi; ¡dos veces nunca! aquí estoy mi… niño; y pasaran sobre mi antes de que hagan mas daño.

Ya más aliviados Draco se separo pero Sirius no lo soltó, camino con él hasta la cama; desde donde levito los cuerpos inconscientes y los dejo afuera, cerró la habitación sellándola y dejo que Draco se recostara sobre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No parecías interesado, en lo que me sucediera.

-… Es algo que he querido aclarar, eres muy importante para mi… pero tenia miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-De que me rechazaras, de que me vieras como un intruso… de que no me quisieras.

-Yo… me sentí alegre, de que papá tuviese una oportunidad para rehacer su vida; luego sucedió lo de Azkaban y me sentí solo, sin apoyo. Con la noticia de tu embarazo, me sentí desplazado y luego con el nacimiento de Lucián; creí que en esa nueva vida yo no tenia cabida.

-Si, me preocupe; ¡de verdad! pero siendo prófugo y todo eso ¡no me justifico! Pero… ¿es tarde para disculparme? Eres tan importante como Lucián y quiero que entiendas que los dos tienen su lugar y no son remplazo el uno del otro.

-Si y yo aun los becesito.

-Gracias Draco… por confiar en mí.

-¿Y Papá?

-Debemos buscar a Harry primero, eso nos acercara a Lucius.

-¡¿Lo entregaras?

-… Si, aunque lo saque después, por eso debemos estar unidos.

-Si, cuenta conmigo.

-Serás mi amante.

-¡¿Eh?

-Solo de palabra mi niño.

-Bien… ¿nos creerán?

-Hay que convencerlos, tú te _resistirás_ con todas tus fuerzas.

-Bien… Sirius y ¿Lucián?

-Con Remus; en Malfoy manior.

-La sangre de Lucián.

-Si, lloro mucho por el piquete, pero era necesario.

- Las defensas ancestrales los protegerán.

-Bueno a nuestra primera actuación… un _Glamour_ para los golpes y… -el encantamiento se realizo y la hermosa tez del rubio apareció con golpes y rasguños- Listo.

Un rubio trigo halaba a otro platinado con las ropas rasgadas y con múltiples lesiones en cuerpo y cara. Los carroñeros despertaban y miraban a Draco con furia. Sirius los miro.

-Esta mascota es exclusividad mía ¿algún problema?

El silencio fue la respuesta; como muda aceptación. El grupo salió junto con su mascota para beneplácito del Lord, esa apariencia del Malfoy menor había sido un divertido recuerdo; ordeno que se le informara a Lucius… _no podía dejar sin noticias el padre preocupado_, después de todo sus días estaba contados, pero antes sus fortuna y todas lo que poseían pasaría a sus manos.

Severus fue el escogido para la impresionante misión y el profesor bajo hasta las mazmorras; camino con paso firme hasta una de las celdas y vio como su mejor amigo estaba en el suelo y cubierto por su túnica, la hija de Lovegood lo cuidaba y el profesor agradeció ese gesto.

-Señorita Lovegood ¿esta despierto?

-No profesor… pero si quiere lo despertare.

-Hágalo… y… ¿usted esta bien?

-Si.

La chica removió a hombre y este despertó aun desorientado, la rubia le indico que tenían visitas y Lucius se giro. Severus lo miro detrás de los barrotes.

-Draco ha sido entregado….

El rubio cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, giro de nuevo y escondió la cara en su túnica.

-Lucius… los carroñeros tienen un nuevo líder

-…

-Al parecer es tan feroz como un Grim.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si, aseguran que es capas de morder si se acercan a su _propiedad_.

-¡Merlín! Lo hizo.

-Si… ahora se que esta noticia _te ha destrozado,_ así que te dejo; debo informar al Lord de tu reacción.

-Si.

Severus salió de lugar llevando un peso menos en su alma y por primera vez agradeció que Black fuera tan atrevido e inconsciente.

00000000000000000000000000

De un tiempo presente; los carroñeros se habían vuelto mas peligrosos en sus pesquisas y los tres amigos se escabullían siempre por poco, algo cambio en ese grupo y eran más diestros. Los vieron rozando sus rostros y estuvo a punto de gritar y salir corriendo a su encuentro… Draco estaba con ellos; se veía muy desmejorado. El mago que parecía el líder le gritaba y lo insultaba mientras el rubio aun se defendía de los abusos. No pudo mas era suficiente prometió que protegería a ese chico y lo haría; Hermione vio las intenciones de Harry y logro detenerlo. Los carroñeros se fueron y ellos escaparon de ese lugar. Apenas se aparecían cuando el moreno le alzo a gritarle a la chica.

-¡¿Por que me detuviste?

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¡¿Entregarte?

-¡Ellos lo tienen! ¡Tienes idea de lo que debe estar pasando! ¡¿Dónde estar ese imbécil de Nott?

-Pero… es uno de ellos siempre lo ha sido…

-No lo es… no realmente.

-¿De que hablas?

-Draco es mí… como mi primo.

-¡¿Qué?

Harry le relato a la chica todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo la muerte fingida de Sirius, como Remus era esposo de Severus y la existencia de Eileen, James y Lucián; la castaña escuchaba todo mientras preparaban su campamento, pero eso aun no le aclaraba por que Harry estaba tan desesperado.

-Estoy enamorado de Draco…

-Harry… lo siento

-¿Sientes que este enamorado de él o que estemos en esta situación?

-¡Harry! Por supuesto que por lo que les sucede a ambos. Mas eso no justifica para que actúes apresuradamente ¿Qué podías hacer contra ellos? ¿Y dejarías que te atraparan? Lamento decirlo pero eres muy importante como para dejar que eso ocurra.

-Importante… se que soy la esperanza de este mundo… pero y ¿lo que me importa? ¿Por qué lucho? ¿Por los demás? ¿Y si ya no tengo con quien compartir mi triunfo? ¿Si ya no hay nadie a quien salvar de esta locura? Mi esperanza y fuerza están con mi familia… y con él.

¿Cómo replicar a esa lógica aplastante? le pedían que diera su vida a cambio de la paz ¿y que le darían a cambio? no le ofrecían nada, no si no rescataban a ese rubio.

El regreso de Ron adelanto las cosas y con eso; la decisión de Harry fue mas firme. Tal vez no fue planeado pero su captura fue la oportunidad o simplemente mala suerte.

0000000000000000000000000000

Comían disimulando su aversión ; necesario para no ser sospechosos, ambos se jugaban la vida y no solo la de ellos. Todo era por un bien común; los sacrificios que hacían era para librarse y librar a sus seres queridos, Sirius extrañaba a su hijo y pareja pero sabía que era necesario. Su campamento se instalaba en donde les cogiera la noche, algunas veces corrían con suerte y una posada nada elegante era su techo; en otras ocasiones a la intemperie y con hechizos de calentamiento y algunas frazadas, con el fuego de una fogata. Draco nunca se separaba de _Grim, _y este lo trataba como mascota que si lo usaba o no solo ellos eran testigos, pues se cuidaban de no hacer nada frente a los otros del grupo; _Grim_ aseguraba que no le gustaba que vieran a su _propiedad_ y luego pensaran en traicionarlo por conseguirlo. Por las noches Draco buscaba del calor paternal de Sirius y por eso, los carroñeros lo consideraban vencido; pero que mas daba; si así los engañaban.

Eran dos ocasiones en que creían haber encontrado el rastro de Harry, pero de un momento a otro desaparecía; lo que les mantenía con fe eran las noticias que Severus les hacia llegar de Lucius y Remus, quienes resistían valerosamente, siendo un ejemplo para ellos.

Ese día tenia un aire de triunfo o eso se sentía en el ambiente. Draco apretó la mano de Sirius poco rato después al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry y sus amigos; la persecución fue rápida. Harry por su parte no dejo de atacar al hombre rubio trigo; su furia estaba mezclada con celos y dolor. Mientras Draco observaba sin atrever se a intervenir. La captura se hizo y con eso la parte mas importante y peligrosa de la misión, comenzaba. La llegada a la mansión Nott, fue apresurada y es que los carroñeros ya deseaban la recompensa, una espada no era suficiente y mas si los Lastrange se las quitaban aduciendo a que había sido robada de la bóveda de la difunta Bellatrix.

_Grim_ se _indigno_ y con eso obtuvo un pase al buscar entre las cosas de los prisioneros o bien a un prisionero como recompensa; por supuesto Lucius fue la lección y es que _Grim_ aseguraba que con ese mago en su poder toda su fortuna seria suya. Los Lastrange lo pensaron un poco ya que el Lord había decidido la sentencia del Malfoy; por lo que entregarlo como puta -igual que su hijo- no era mala idea. De todo lo que poseían los rubios ya daría cuneta el propio Voldemort.

-¿Entonces que deciden? Quiero a ese, para comprobar si esta tan bueno como su hijo y si abre las piernas con tanta facilidad -con esa frase retumbaron las risas en todo el lugar y Lucius fue entregado.

-Es tuyo y seria mejor que este lo _usaran_ todos, no creo que aguante mucho antes de que se quiebre, por eso e mejor que todos lo utilicen mientras sirva.

Grim asintió y sonrió ladino pero por dentro; Sirius se estaba controlando para no lanzarles una Avada a esos bocones¡¿Qué compartiera a su Lucius? ¡Ni en un millón de años!

Entre bromas de mal gusto y como centro de ellas, los dos Malfoy salieron del lugar. En la sala; un espectáculo peor los esperaban; la chica castaña era torturada mientras sus amigos ya habían sido llevado a las mazmorras; sin tener a alguien confiables que reconociera al chico que vivo; decidieron usar a Draco mas este no lo reconoció. Draco al ver a Sirius y a su padres, sintió que su corazón salto de alegría; mas tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar que su sonrisa se formara. Enajenados con la reciente captura se organizo un festejo aprovechando que el Lord no se encontraba y ya a media noche todos se caían de abríos. _Grim_ prácticamente violaba a Lucius ¿en un intento de seguir con la farsa? Bueno no del todo, se extrañaban y querían sentirse un poco. Con ese espectáculo y los tragos corriendo nadie noto cuando Draco abandono el salón. Con sigilo y siempre vigilando, bajo hasta donde Harry y los otros se encontraban, llego hasta las mazmorras y siendo el heredero legitimo de los Nott, pudo abrirlas.

-Harry, Harry salgan ellos esta distraídos –llamo Draco, el moreno corrió hasta su encuentro y lo abrazo, llorando.

-Perdóname, perdóname por no protegerte.

-No tenemos tiempo, deben salir de aquí.

-¡No! –Dijo tajante el moreno- No me iré sin ti.

-No puedo yo debo quedarme con _Grim._

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ellos… ellos te han dejado así.

-No Harry tu no entiendes…

-¡No me importa si tengo que lanzarte un _Desmaius_! lo hare, pero te llevare conmigo, esta vez el mismo Riddle tendrá que arrancarte de mi brazos inertes.

-Eres muy dramático Harry –sonrió Draco, era un giro inesperado de planes pero podía darle ese gusto a Harry- vamos entonces y que Merlín nos proteja.

Salieron de la mansión y Draco tuvo la previsión de mandarle un mensaje a Sirius, con uno de los elfos. Harry con una fuerza impresionante y con sus ganas de luchar renovadas; corría hasta la zona de desaparición sin soltar la mano de Draco, mientras Ron cargaba a Hermione; y los seguía.

Unas cuantas apariciones después llegaron hasta la parte rocosa de una montaña. Draco con algo de timidez se acerco a Ron y Hermione y se ofreció a tratar las heridas de esta; el pelirrojo acepto mientras que junto con Harry preparaba su alojamiento improvisado. Un par de horas mas tarde la chica ya estaba mas tranquila y despierta. Draco le hacia preguntas acerca de sus heridas y ella respondía con firmeza.

-Ella mejorara, tengo aquí algunas pócimas que _Grim_ me dio y…

-¡Hablas de se tipo como si fuese alguien en quien confiar! –aseguro Harry molesto. Draco lo miro y se acerco a +el.

-Es de confiar… es mi padrastro.

-¡¿Que?

-Harry ¿Grim a quien te recuerda? –pregunto Draco.

-A Sirius -contesto Hermione, los otros chicos la miraron- _Grim_ es Sirius –aseguro.

-Si, él se metió de espía para rescatarnos y protegerme.

-Oh ahora entiendo, pero es que tuve tanto miedo y… Celos.

Draco se quedo estático y con algo de vergüenza Harry lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la casa de campaña. Sin soltar a Draco camino unos metros más allá.

-No se como pude dejarte ir, pero no mas… Te amo Draco, perdóname por permitir que hayas pasado por tanto, por lastimarte por no confiar en ti... por no darme cuenta a tiempo; todo lo que te amo.

-…

-Se que tal vez no sea correspondido pero, tenia que decírtelo mi futuro no es muy optimista y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos.

-¡Tu venceras!

-Eso deseo.

-¡Lo harás! y… yo estaré esperando por ti.

-Draco.

-Tonto Gryffindor, yo también te amo.

Sus labios se unieron, Harry lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo apretó sintiendo que por fin tenía todo para seguir adelante en esa tormenta que se perfilaba en el horizonte; juntos enfrentaría lo que viniera y si la muerte llegaba ambos la aceptaría; solo, si estaba juntos. Harry lo levanto y Draco enrosco las piernas en la cintura de este; con su preciada carga en brazos, Harry camino hasta una saliente y lo deposito ahí, admirando la figura de su rubio iluminado por la luna.

-Espera –el rubio se lanzo un contra hechizo y el _Glamour_ cayo, su cuerpo y piel estaban inmaculadas y su rasgos tan vigorosos como siempre- era para…

-Lo imagine.

Las ropas cayeron lentamente y por fin el nirvana llego para nuestro héroe; probando esa piel que por tanto tiempo había sido su sueño, las marcas que dejaban ella, eran pequeñas pero muchas; mas el rubio sabia que Harry necesitaba marcarlo como suyo y tal vez, él también lo necesitaba. Ayer, ahora y siempre Draco era de Harry Potter y viceversa; eso quedara claro desde ese instante. El de ojos verdes tomo el falo pálido y lo cubrió con besos y lamidas, luego lo succiono ocasionando que los gemidos de su dueño se incrementaran; la entrada del primogénito Malfoy fu preparada concienzudamente por los dedos y la boca de Gry; con eso la culminación de ese encuentro estaba por llegar. La penetración fue lenta, firme y con ambos cooperando para hacerla más sensual; las caderas se alinearon y el movimiento inicio, los besos y palabras amorosa eran el eco de ese encuentro y siendo un solo cuerpo, el clímax llego como una recompensa a sus dudas, miedos y dolor.

-Draco

-Si.

-Eres mi pareja ahora.

-Supongo.

-Soy feliz, por el tempo que dure.

-No seas pesimista y mírame -Harry obedeció- no esta solo amor, somos una familia y tienes a esos dos - señalo hacia la tienda- lo lograras; yo quiero ser Medimago y tu, no lo se; pero tendremos un futuro juntos.

-Si.

Con su motor cerca de él las cosas ya no fueron tan difíciles, aunado a que por fin opto por pedir una reunión con toda la familia en pleno y es que; según los rumores entre los mortifagos _Grim_ había huido con Lucius Malfoy y ahora estaban prófugos, no era novedad para Sirius. Con todas las opiniones y ayuda de ellos Harry se hizo de los Horrocruxes restantes; solo quedaba Nagini y el propio Harry, pero con la Snitch y la información que le lego Dumbledore; se enfrentaría en la ultima batalla.

000000000000000000000000

Su muerte fue un golpe casi mortal para los suyos, la lucha estaba inclinándose hacia el bando de la luz; con Sirius, Lucius y el Lycano era una fuerza poderosísima; mas la noticia dejo impactados a todos los miembros de ese grupo. Draco se sintió morir, mas no tenia tiempo, primero debía ayudar a la derrota del Lord y luego, ya vería que hacer sin su moreno. La espada brillo en la noche y el último Horrocrux cayo destruido. Harry renació como un fénix y con eso los bríos de su bando. Remus arrasaba con cuanto Mortifago encontraba a su paso, pues los licántropos habían huido despavoridos viendo la figura poderosa e inalcanzable de uno de los ancestros. Sirius demostraba que tanto fuerza y magia tenía un Black y haciendo mancuerna con su pareja, causaban muchas bajas a sus enemigos. Severus lechando cerca de su Lycano -para que este no se distrajera buscando a su pareja-; arremetía con cuanto hechizo oscuro conocía. Claro que la valentía de los otros no se quedaba atrás. Draco viendo que su Harry estaba vivo; sonreía malignamente sin dejar de pelear y desquitar toda su desesperación anterior, en los enemigos.

Un choque de fuerzas y todo termino; con Harry como vencedor. Este extendió su mano como muda invitación en dirección de Draco, el rubio corrió y alcanzo a sostener al moreno antes de que cayera rendido.

0000000000000000000000000

La celebración se vio opacada por las bajas; sin embargo eso no borraba el sentimiento de libertad y alivio de toda la sociedad mágica.

En la mansión Malfoy; Draco alimentaba a Lucian en los que sus padres asistían a otra ceremonia póstuma, el rubio prefería quedarse a cuidar a Harry y a Lucián. Desde la derrota de Voldemort el rubio tratba de acercarse a su familia y ese era el motivo por el que se encargaba el mismo de su hermano pequeño y de su… novio o prometido aseguraba Sirius.

-Come Lu, o no habrá canción- el niño lo miro con sus ojitos plata he hizo un mohín- y sin berrinches.

El bebé pelinegro optó por seguir comiendo y tratando de embarrar a su hermano con papilla.

-¿A mi también me darás de comer en la boca?

-No, a ti te daré de mi boca –sonrió pícaro Draco hacía Harry.

-Te aprovechas por que me han prohibido moverme.

-Si, ¿y que esperabas? no podemos hacer esas cosas con Lu estando aquí.

-Mi cuñadito se dormirá pronto.

-Eso es cierto; no sirve como chaperón.

-Por eso lo quiero.

-Abusivo.

-Dragón te amo.

-Y yo a ti león.

-¿Cuando regresemos al colegio, no te avergonzaras de mi?

-¿Y tu de mi? Todos saben que Theo…

-¡Nunca! Nott fue alguien que te ayudo y a quien después de todo le debo que estés a mi lado; estoy argulloso de ti.

-Igual yo.

Y como predijeron sintiéndose lleno y tranquilo, Lucián se quedo dormido Draco lo llevo personalmente a su habitación y dejo a uno de los elfos cuidándolo, afortunadamente en esa ocasión los bebés Snape estaban con su papi, quien se había negado a ir a la ceremonia -esta vez-; pues si bien no eran inquietos, no dormían al mismo tiempo. Draco regreso hasta la habitación de Harry; se recostó a su lado, besando el cuello moreno.

-No puedes moverte, así que solo disfruta.

Los labios pálidos bajaron por la piel que iba descubriendo Draco hasta llegar al miembro ya erguido, haciéndole una felación que casi hace que se vinera el Gry. El rubio se desnudo preparándose el mismo, se empalo en su Harry y subiendo y bajando ; _aplico_ el mejor _encantamiento_ para sanar al moreno. No eran expertos en relaciones amorosasy por supuesto eran muy distintos pero los problemas se superarían con la convivencia y sobre todo con el apoyó de su familia, un futuro prometedor los aguardaba después de… La Tormenta.

Fin

Agradeciendo a: Sonyi Cullen CM, NUMENEESSE, Spirit-Dolly, xonyaa11, Fran Ktrin Black, Emma-Meli, Kiara S, svilesan y a todos los lectores anónimos. Ya lo saben y si no lo repito; perdón por hacerles esperar y dejo un posible epilogo pendiente; mas debo ausentarme por una par de semanas, es por el bien de mi escritura. Mil gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos.


End file.
